¿Cómo estas mi amor?
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron y enamoraron en el Instituto..pero la vida quiso que se separaran ...pero los azares de del destino los volvieron a enfrentar...
1. Chapter 1

Fics Corto

_Hola como están..este empezó como un One shoots pero al ir escribiendo se empezó a extender…es algo que me nació al escuchar una música.._

_Espero que les guste… Cuando uno se enamora lo deja todo..pero, a veces las decisiones..que tomamos..afectan a otros._

¿Como estas mi amor?.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era Forks, mirando desde el lugar en donde estaba. Parada en esa esquina, se vislumbraba todo, los bosques, hermosos .., sonreí y seguí caminando, como había cambiado mi opinión desde la primera vez que vine de visita a mi padre, odiaba este lugar, odiaba lo verde, lo húmedo, solo quería el sol.

Entre despacio a la tienda, papá desearía comer algo sustancioso, como siempre sus comidas lo hacia en el bar , sus artes culinarias no habían superado un simples huevo frito o tocinos.

En verdad lo extrañé, pero fue una decisión dolorosa pero necesaria dejarlo y volver con mi madre a Phoenix, era imposible quedarse…no después de lo que hice, no después de haber arruinado la vida de alguien..

Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron después, eran algo que los tenia que asumir, y ahora esto, con el accidente de papá en una de sus excursiones en busca de cazadores furtivos resulto herido, y necesitaba mi ayuda, no podría moverse por lo menos dos meses, un disparo, realizado por los cazadores le atravesó el muslo, por poco toca la arteria femoral.

Camine más aprisa, no tenia mucho tiempo debía llegar cuanto antes, no podría hacerse cargo sólo de nada en la casa, no podría, sonreí pensando, en eso, me forme en la caja, miraba distraída los precios, cuando, lo escuche, mi corazón se detuvo, puedo asegurar, que esos instantes fueron los más escalofriantes de mi vida….pero él ..no ,no..¿No estaba en Italia?, no pude darme vuelta a mirar temía…. verlo, en esos momentos me llego la voz de Alice, Jasper , y el vozarrón de Emmet al reírse festejando una broma.

Al llegar junto a la cajera vi como mis manos temblaban al pasar los productos, mis visión se estaba nublando por las lagrimas contenidas, la cajera sostuvo mi mano y me dijo algo…no podía entenderla, mis oídos estaban concentrados en las voces a mis espaldas. Hice lo posible y le di una sonrisa trémula.

_ Discúlpame..¿Me decías?_ trate de que mi voz salga baja, no quería que ellos me vieran.

_ Pregunte si te pasaba algo…._ estaba my preocupada, y por ello me recrimine, debía componer mi cara, esbocé un intento de sonrisa.

_ Si..si es que amanecí con fuertes dolores estomacales…

_ Debes pasar por la farmacia querida…_ me aconsejo y siguió pasando mis productos.

Cuando los tuve todo a mano, Salí corriendo del local, camine hacia el estacionamiento , me arrepentí de haber dejado a mi vieja camioneta tan lejos, pero en esos momentos pensé que estaba bien caminar un poco, ahora me recrimine por esa idea, mis pasos , no podían ir más rápido, al dar la vuelta y ver el vehículo, largue un suspiro de alivio, baje las mercaderías en el suelo para buscar mis llaves, mis manos no eran de gran ayuda, y para colmo mi corazón me avisaba que si no me tranquilizaba , la que quedaría acompañado a mi padre seria yo , por un ataque cardiaco, cargue las mercaderías al asiento de la camioneta y en el momento que me disponía a subir recordé que no había comprado las medicinas de Charlie.

_ Maldición…._ ya quería ir a casa. Encendí la camioneta y maneje con cautela hasta la Farmacia, mire ansiosa y no los vi por ningún lado, a lo mejor la providencia se compadecía de mi, y no se produciría ningún encuentro, baje corriendo y llegue junto a la dependiente.

Le pedí las medicinas que había encargado por teléfono, pague y me aleje veloz, para chocar con fuerza con alguien, no pude evitar y caí despedida al suelo.

_ Imposible…._ esa era la voz de Alice.

_Caracoles..ella.._ Emmet largo un silbido de fastidió, después de su comentario.

_ ¿Por Dios te lastimaste?.._ unas manos blancas de dedos largos, imposible olvidarlos me tomo de los antebrazos y me levantó_ ¿Te duele algo? _ su insistencia estaba a punto de ocasionarme un ataque de histeria, si le quise contestar, me duele el corazón_ levante mi mirada y mis ojos no pudieron perderse de ese mar esmeralda y sentir que mi alma volvía a su casa, jamás pude entender como podía él con sólo mirarme, hacerme olvidar todo, si sólo pudiese evitar el sentimiento de ahogo que me producía el no estar en sus brazos en esos momentos, estaría bien..

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien.._ mire hacia sus hermanos y Jasper_ Hola chicos..tanto tiempo_ la respuesta de ellos fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Me volví a mirarle, , recorrí su cuerpo de arriba abajo, estaba más macizo, ya no tenia ese cuerpo de adolescente, esos cuatro años y medio años pasaron muy bien por él—Le quise preguntar ¿Cómo estas amor?...¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Me extrañaste ´como yo?

_ ¿Se conocen?_ su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, fruncí las cejas y lo mire para luego llevar mis ojos a los otros en una muda pregunta.

_ Edward.._ Alice lo tomo del brazo_...ella es Isabella..fue nuestra compañera en el Instituto.

_ Isabella….bonito nombre_ mi corazón se comprimió…no podía ser..mis ojos volaron de su semblante a los de Alice, él no me recordaba.

_ Bella…por favor sólo mi padre me llama Isabella y es cuando esta enojado y me daba un castigo…_ no sabia por que agregue eso…no pensaba con coherencia.

_ Muy bien Bella…y discúlpame, es que después del accidente…por supuesto que lo sabes ya que éramos compañeros…todos aquí lo saben.._ se encogió de hombros como si estuviese resignado a eso_ mi memoria tuvo un pequeño quiebre….

_ Lo… lo..siento..no lo sabía…quiero decir lo de tu memoria._ Emmet me miraba serio lo mismo que Jasper, en cambio Alice tenia una mirada de compasión, eso me hizo volver en mi…no permitiría que volvieran a lastimarme, , ni que tuviesen oportunidad de herirme, camine para atrás, para desviarlos, al mismo tiempo que me despedía.

_ Bueno me retiro…tengo que volver a casa.

_ Si bueno…_dijeron los chicos

_ Saludos a tu padre..me entere que se accidento_ Alice fue más atenta, pudo asimilar más rápido el encuentro_ fue un placer verte de nuevo.

_ Lo mismo digo ..Bella._ tomo mis manos y las apretó, mis ojos se sumergieron en esas joyas de color verde que me hechizaban, no podía estar más guapo._ espero volver a verte…muy pronto._ mire azorada a Alice, ella solo abrió su boca sorprendida y miró a su hermano.

_ La veras Edward..Forks es pequeño.._ estiro el brazo de él_ bien vamos , necesitamos todavía algunas cosas que nos encargó mamá y Rosalie.

_ Cierto..de nuevo,…. fue un placer Bella.

Vi como se alejaban, mis piernas empezaron a temblar como una reacción posterior al encuentro, apreté el paquete de medicamentos a mi pecho y fui hacia mi camioneta…

Me metí dentro y decidí volver a casa…pero los recuerdos me invadieron, me atormentaron.

Flashback

_Bueno hija este es el Instituto..te dejaré, debes ir a buscar tus horarios de clases, para mañana tendrás tu camioneta que Billy me vendió, sabes que Jack esta muy entusiasmado , por que lo reparó especialmente para ti_ me dio un guiño, resople sabia que tanto papá como Billy querían que se nos diera entre Jack y yo, un romance de adolescente, para ellos seria la culminación de su gran amistad.

_ Ya papi.. no te preocupes.._ baje de la patrulla, mi papa era el jefe de la Comisaria de Foks, y me daba pena que mis nuevos compañeros me vieran descendiendo de la patrullera, tome mis libros _ gracias .

_ No, te metas en líos…_ lo dijo con una gran sonrisa_ por que no me gustaría venir a tener que arrestar a mi hija.._ di la vuelta mis ojos. Y me despedí con la mano.

El Instituto era bastante grande, pero daba su patio a los bosques, todo verde y húmedo…¿Dónde estas sol? mi grito en silencio…no tendría respuesta.

Al llegar mis nuevos compañeros me recibieron muy bien…hasta me dejaron sentarme con ellos, Eran muy parlanchines, cosa que yo no lo era,

_ ¿Vamos Bella dinos porque dejaste Phoenix?_ la voz de Jessica me saco de mis cavilaciones_ ¿dejaste algún novio por allí….hummmm algún pretendiente?

_ No …a nadie.._ al decir eso escuche como la puerta se abría y mi nueva amiga miró detrás de mi. Di vuelta mi cabeza y los vi..ellos eran de otro mundo, más sofisticados, eran elegantes, parecía que el mundo estaban a sus pies.

_ ¿Quiénes son? _ no pude evitar mirarlos.

_ Los Cullen.._ no les mires tanto..ellos tiene su propio mundo, volvieron hace poco de Italia, _ ¿sabes ellos son pareja?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si mira..esa rubia es Rosalie y es pareja de Emmet ..el grandote de pelo oscuro, la otra .._ miré hacia donde me indicaba._ .la del pelo en puntas..es Alice…y es la novia de Jasper..el doctor Carlisle aparte de padre hace de Cupido.

_ Dios no entiendo.._sacudí mi cabeza.

_ No son hermanos Bella.._ Ángela mi otra nueva amiga..se acerco y me dijo. Muy bajito_ los dos rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale..son sobrinos lejanos del Dr, Carlisle, el los adoptó, Emmet, Alice y Edward son los hijos del matrimonio.

_ ¿Quién es Edward?_ mire..la mesa y solo conté cuatro personas.

_Ese es Edward.._ dijo Ángela…cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el chico más guapo que podía haber visto, era increíble, delgado, alto, muy alto, de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, unos hermosos tonos de verde, su boca roja, barbilla cuadrada, mis ojos no se separaron de su figura, su andar, hechizante, era el termino que utilizaría ahora, todo él me hechizó, mi cuerpo no podía dejar de girar alrededor de todo lo que hacia, pasó a formar parte de mi universo, él pasó a ser mi sol.

_ No pierdas tiempo..Bella..ellos no nos toman en cuenta…no existimos para ellos.

_ No seas mala Jessica.._ Ángela me tomo del brazo_ ellos llegaron hace poco..son amables.._ hizo una mueca_ sólo se la pasan juntos.._ Miro a Jessica_ ..lo que pasa es que ella le hecho el ojo a él_ dijo bajito y me señalo al tal Edward_ ..y no le siguió la corriente…esta resentida.._ la campanilla nos indico la hora de volver a clases.

_ ¿Que tienes ahora Bella?_ Eric..no se que… me lo pregunto..con amabilidad

_ Creo que Biología_ mire mis hojas de clases_ si Biología..

_ Bien te llevó yo también llevó esa materia_ caminamos hablando de las actividades que tendríamos..el fin de semana.

Al entrar en clase entregue mis papeles al Prof., muy amablemente me indico un banco vacío, me acomode..y mire alrededor, salude con la mano a Eric que se situó atrás con Tyler, otro del grupo, al darme vuelta eche mis libros, como siempre la torpeza me acompañaba, inclinada tratando de tomar mis libros , escuche como llegaba y se acomodaba mi compañero de pupitre, con lentitud me acondicione y lo mire, no podía creer en mi buena suerte, al lado mío estaba Edward Cullen, trague el nudo que tenia en la garganta y lo mire nuevamente entre mis cabellos, de cerca era mucho más atractivo, ¿atractivo? , bellísimo. Nerviosa abrí mis apuntes y trate de meterme en ellos. Yo no era muy abierta que digamos, más bien introvertida, y si este muchacho en verdad me gustaba, no iba a poder abrir mi boca cuando él estuviese cerca.

_ Hola…¿Cómo estas?-_ mis oídos no podían creer que me estuviese hablando, lo mire de reojo y corrientes eléctricas y un vuelco en el estomago , me produjeron sus ojos.

_ Hola…_ Dios mi voz había salido estrangulada.

_ ¿Eres Isabella Swan?..la hija del Jefe de Policía.._ me sonrió con esa sonrisa de costado, apuntado…memo para bella… esa sonrisa me mataría, podría con ella pedirme lo que quiera, hasta la luna misma y se la daría..

_ Si pero…dime Bella..mi padre es el que me dice Isabella y en momentos que no me gustan.

_ Yo soy Edward Cullen…gusto en conocerte..

_ Bueno dejen de hablar ..trabajaremos hoy con las células….

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con él, la segunda era un momento en que quisiera olvidar…me apenó mucho.

Durante la semana..los veía desde lejos..pero en cada oportunidad nuestras miradas se cruzaban y sólo ellas tenían una relación muy diferente a la realidad.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento llevando mis libros, cuando tropecé y caí cuan larga era en el suelo del estacionamiento, en el momento en que me incorpora escuche como la camioneta de Tyler daba marcha atrás, no se como paso, sentí como me tomaban en brazos y rodaban conmigo, sentí el pavimento y el cuerpo de la persona en la vueltas que dimos para alejarnos de las ruedas mortíferas, mi cabeza quedó metida en el cuello de mi salvador, podía oler su piel, deliciosamente perfumada, mi boca estaba pegada a su cuello, tome conciencia de todo , sus brazos envueltos por mi cuerpo, mis piernas entrelazadas en las suyas, sintiéndolo completamente, nos incorporamos cuando otras manos nos ayudaron, me sentí perdida sin esos brazos, sacudí mis pantalones, mi cabeza dio una fuerte punzada, hice una mueca.

_ Dios Bella.._ grito Ángela.._ ..casi te aplasta Tyler..

_ Oye..discúlpame Bella no te vi..por Dios..si no fuese por Cullen..no quiero pensar.._ alce mi vista , un poco separados de nosotros estaban ellos, vi como Alice sacudía la ropa de su Hermano, y lo tomaba de la solapa de su chaqueta…..él sólo asentía a lo que le preguntaba, sus ojos se encontraron conmigo, en silencio me preguntaba como me encontraba, no se que pasó, camine apartándome de mis amigos y mis pies como por fuerza propia me llevaron a él, me detuve mi pecho quedó pegado a su cuerpo, todo mi rostro lo inclinaba hacia arriba par mirarlo, y el suyo inclinado para abajo, no me pregunté nunca como tuve la osadía de hacer lo que hice, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y lo abrace, empecé a temblar, sintiendo mi reacción me abrazo fuerte.

_ Gracias….- mi cara se sepulto en él_ te debo la vida.._ escuche como llegaron los personales del Instituto y la enfermera, prácticamente me arrastraron a la enfermería, me separaron del único lugar en donde quería estar. Mi padre vino a buscarme…muy preocupado. No hubo formas de convencerlo de que estaba bien.

Cómo preludio a un fin de semana…fue increíble…el descubrimiento que me había enamorado de Edward Cullen, en sólo dos semanas, y rematándolo con el hecho de que se convirtió en mi héroe personal..me hizo vivir un idilio en mi mente.

Papá me llevó a la Push con él, no me opuse mi amigo Jacob, era especial, podía hablar y reír con él, como si nada, no importaba el hecho de que nuestros padres tramaban nuestra unión, con cada encuentro.

El lunes, iniciar la jornada de clase, fue un poco incomodo, no me gustaba volver a ser el centro de atención, pero lo ocurrido el viernes, me situaba nuevamente como el escaparate viviente del pueblo.

Camine apresuradamente, la clase de Cálculo, iniciaría en segundos, , casi todos los compañeros estaban ya allí, mi lugar fue ocupado por Jessica, me frustre, mire al fondo y había uno , sortee a los compañeros saludando de paso,

_ Puedo le dije a Alice, la hermana de mi héroe personal._ el lugar estaba vacio a su lado.

_ Dale Bella..siéntate.._ la voz de Alice era muy vivaz, parecía como si su cuerpo tuviese destellos de energía.

_ Sabes..estoy muy agradecida con Edward..por lo del viernes…_ tocar el tema era lo mejor..porque eso estaba en el aire.

_ Si..reacciono rápido..hasta a él le sorprendió.._ sonrió con los ojos_ ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros después en el almuerzo?_ La mire sorprendida..la fama de ellos, iba por delante, nadie se sentaba con ellos, nadie, me sorprendió gratamente.

_ Claro..me encantaría.

Iniciamos después de eso la clase..no era muy buena en números..por lo que debía prestar bastante atención.

Salimos para el comedor, fuimos a formarnos, , era increíble esta chica como habalba de todo, en segundos me conto sobre su vida en Italia, como sus hermanos lograron ganar carreras de natación, atletismo, y el porque habían vuelto a Forks.. El deseo de Carlisle de regresar a su tierra..y que Esme su mamá recibió propuestas de trabajos imposibles de rechazar, por lo beneficioso.

Llegamos a la mesa y ya estaban todos allí.

_ Chicos quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga Bella, _ bajo la bandeja y sus libros, hice lo mismo y mire a todos._ Estos son Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y por supuesto Edward, que ya lo conoces.

Diciendo esto se sentó y la imite Emmet estaba al lado de Rosalie, Alice al lado de Jsaper y yo quede al lado de Edward, eso me gusto, quede como su pareja ese pensamiento me hizo poner un rubor en mis mejillas.

_ Menos mal que estas viva hoy para sentarte con nosotros…_ el comentario oportuno fue de Emmet y como resultado recibió un coscorrón de parte de Rosalie, la mirada de Edward fue bestial, Alice , pegó un grito.

_ Emmet…no seas inoportuno_ mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse y miraron a todos. Di vuelta y lo miré,. Mi héroe personal.

_ Tiene razón…gracias Edward..sin ti no estaría aquí._ se removió inquieto en su lugar.

_ Bella…no me agradezcas, cualquiera hubiera hecho si estaba cerca, bajo sus parpados y su pestañas cubrieron sus ojos, se sentía de verdad incomodo.

_ No lo puedo olvidar…_ mi mano fue hacia la suya que sostenía su tenedor y la tome apretándola, eso hizo que me mirará sorprendido _ Te debo una muy grande amigo…_ mi comentario lo hizo sonreír.

_ Bien lo tomare en cuenta en alguna oportunidad_ todos reímos y desde ese día no nos separamos más, los chicos del Instituto, se sorprendieron de mi nueva relación con el grupo considerado élite, pero cuan esquivados estaban, ellos sólo era muy cerrados, y temían que los demás no los comprendieran, pero sabían divertirse, nuestras salidas se hicieron, constantes, pijamadas, cines, viernes de película, todo giraba en torno a un gran compañerismo, inclusive lo que pasó era lógico….

Fin del FlashBack

Baje de la camioneta, acomode las bolsas en mis brazos, la casa se encontraba muy silenciosa, suspire menos mal, tendría tiempo de cocinar, lavar, ordenar sin interrupciones.

Mi mundo estaba dando un giro muy radical, tuve que pedir permiso en mi trabajo, lo bueno que en la Universidad, tenia vacaciones.

Subí al baño a buscar ropas que debían entrar al lavadero. Empezar con las tareas de la casa lo más rápido posible era necesario, después no dispondría de tiempo ni espacio personal, lo sabia muy bien..

_ ¿Eres tú Bella?_ la voz de mi padre sonó medio amortiguada.

_ Si papí..hare la comida..con tiempo.._ escuche como reía..por mi comentario.

_ OK..te comprendo…..

Empecé a picar las verduras, como siempre mi distracción hizo que el cuchillo me cortase maldije y lo lleve a la canilla…Ya había superado un poco mi fobia a la sangre.

FlashBack.

_ Dios Bella prepararemos la ensalada para seis …no para un regimiento.._ Alice saltaba de un pie en otro en la cocina de su mamá_ mamá y papá no vendrán hasta mañana… hoy será el festival de películas de terror…..

_ Dios Alice ..te dije que no quiero películas de terror.._ me estremecí.

_ Ay… Bella..por favor..sisss..aunque sea una..

_ Alice….._ sabia que no me gustaban..

_ Bella…_ dijo riendo y salió de la cocina, yo seguí sumergida en las verduras..estaba murmurando maldiciones contra las enanas sabelotodo..que no me dejaban ver tranquilas una película decente…

_ ¿Qué necesidad tiene de ver caras espantosas..cuchillos sangrientos..?

_ ¿Con quien hablas Bella?_ la voz de Edward..me asusto y el cuchillo rozo mi piel abriéndola, pegue un pequeño grito y sostuve mi dedo..fuera de mi vista…sabia que si lo olía me desmayaría.._ Dios Bella lo siento..no quise asustarte.._ tomo mi mano y lo llevo a la canilla, yo me abrace a su pecho dejando que mi brazo gire para el lado del chorro del agua.

_ Bella es un pequeño corte , no es nada_ sentí como su brazo me apretaba a su cuerpo y caminó conmigo hasta apoyarse en la mesada, sentí sus movimientos luego , me dio vuelta y quedo mi espalda apoyada a su pecho , el manipulaba mis manos mientras ponía una banditas a mi dedo._ Ya esta…¿ves ¿..no fue nada_ mi cabeza estaba sepultada en mi mano sana, tenia vergüenza de lo que pasó…esa fobia a la sangre..no lo podía evitar.

_ Bella …Bella..mírame_ negué con mi cabeza_ Bella por favor_ me hizo girar nuevamente y todo mi cuerpo nuevamente pegado a él, sus dedos se apoyaron a mi mentón: No debes tener vergüenza..sé que le tienes repulsión a la sangre….mírame_ levante mis ojos y la mirada de él me dijo sin palabras que me comprendía, que no me consideraba, de ninguna manera ridícula. O tonta., quise girar mi cabeza, pero su agarre se hizo más firme y abrí muy grandes los ojos cuando vi descender su boca a la mía, su beso fue suave, tentativo, mi corazón empezó a martillar como una orquesta de percusión. Separó nuevamente su boca para mirarme, como evaluando la situación y lentamente volvió a reclamar mi boca pero con la diferencia que en esta oportunidad la punta de su lengua entro a saborear mi interior.

_ Ey…chicos a que hora cenamos?_ Alice entro y nos sorprendió uno en brazo del otro_ Biennn_ aplaudió_ ya era hora que se decidan..- y salió brincando nuevamente de la cocina.

Nos miramos y reímos, terminamos de preparar la cena.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas, desde ese momento complementamos las parejas…, a donde íbamos nos miraban con felicidad o envidia.

Cuando quedábamos en realizar alguna actividad en la casa de los Cullen, éramos los más felices. Los padres de Edward, aceptaron gustosos nuestra relación,

Si por algún motivo , quedaba a dormir, lo hacia en el cuarto de Alice, Edward era todo un caballero, nunca quisimos pasarnos de lo permisible, aunque nuestros besos se desbordaran, siempre lográbamos refrenarnos, eso era casi imposible por las hormonas, pero lo hacíamos..a duras penas….

Fin de Flash Back

Deje preparada la comida estaba sacando la ropa para tenderla cuando algo tiro de mis piernas , baje la mirada risueña, desde abajo unos hermosos ojos verdes, acompañado de unos rizos castaños estaba, me contemplaban felices, uno de mis grandes tesoros

_ Mammi..quiero..upa._ me incline y alce a la luz de uno de mis ojos_ quedo tete..mammi.

_ Muy Bien Alison ..te sentare en tu sillita mientras te lo preparo si?

_ Si..mammi._ acomode a Ali..en la silla y la mire con orgullo, era hermosa tenia los ojos de su padre..y su obstinación..la adoraba…

_ Yop..tamenn mammu..yo quedo tete_ no podía ser que sólo uno haya llegado a pedir su leche, cerca de la otra silla alta estaba mi otro pequeño rayo de sol; su pelo color cobrizo, estaba revuelto y trataba de subir a la silla el solito.

_ Anthony…espera, lo tome y lo alce_ me regalo una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien_ eres travieso..amor sabes que yo te ayudaré, lo ubique y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, coloque algunos juguetes frente a ellos, papeles y crayones mientras terminaba de hacer la leche.

_ ¿Bella necesitas ayuda?_ Charlie apareció en la sala con una silla de ruedas, su sonrisa era verdaderamente un regalo de Dios no sabia como agradecer a mis padres haberme perdonado por no cumplir con ellos como hija y defraudarlos de esa manera, Fue muy doloroso, reconocer ante ellos que estaba embarazada, y para colmo mellizos.

_ No te preocupes, ya estoy habituada a manejarlos, pero lo bueno es que ellos son geniales papi, no molestan.

_ Abu..mia.._ la voz de Ali..llamo la atención de él

_ Abue…_ Antony no iba a dejar que su ídolo no le hiciese caso a él.

_ Buenos mis angelitos me acomodaré aquí con ustedes mientras mamá le prepara la leche.

_ Siiiii _ gritaron ambos..

Que difícil se perfilaba mi vida….La decisión de haber venido..escapó de mis manos..pero como dijo Alice , Forks es pequeño..en cualquier momento nos encontraríamos…me estremecí…no quería que eso ocurra.

Tenia miedo….porque él ya no me recordaba..no recordaba..nuestro amor, no recordaría lo que compartimos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Quiero que comenten..me encantaría saber la opinión de ustedes._

_Besos de mi parte.._

_espero los comentarios._

_Rohayhu Rochie Cullen_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Llegue a la noche agotada, mis ángeles se habían dormido ya, era una bendición llegar a esta hora sin ningún contratiempo, como siempre temía a mi natural torpeza, pero por mis pequeños era mas cuidadosa que de costumbre.

Las dos cunas apenas entraron en mi viejo dormitorio, los arrope, y baje las luces, para lo ultimo del día, un largo baño, lo ideal, pero como mi ducha era lo más cercano al baño relajado que tendría me apure.

Salí envuelta en la toalla y me senté totalmente agotada en la cama, adoraba a mis bebés, pero ahora con cuatro años de edad, consumían toda mi energía, al volver a Phoenix debía matricularlos en el Kínder, de esa forma, eliminarían más esa energía, que en lo personal, me agotaban.

Me puse mi vieja camiseta y nos pantaloncitos cortos tan gastados que ya rayaban en la indecencia .

Lentamente caí de espaldas en la cama..mis ojos fueron arrastrados por Morfeo, siempre le agradecía al Dios del sueño, esos momentos de paz.

En que momento me hundí en el sueño que siempre me dolía y adoraba,..no por lo inverosímil si no por que así habían ocurrido las cosas y me llevaban a una tortura silenciosa, que mataba mi alma y corazón.

Habíamos ido a otra pijamada en la casa de Edward, de nuevo sus padres estarían en una cena del hospital, pero en Port Ángeles, y decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche por allí para no arriesgarse a conducir en la noche y por temor a que , tomasen un poco demás .

Habíamos bromeado todos, sobre que cuando nos casáramos lo haríamos todos juntos..reíamos por las ocurrencias de Alice..que objetaba, porque ella quería vestirnos como damas de Honor y que cada uno haríamos los honores..Cuando termino la hora de las películas, nos empezamos a despedirnos, pero Alice, dijo que debíamos confiar en todos, cada uno dormiría en sus dormitorios, mi cara mostro sorpresa, pero Edward me abrazo, Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y se fueron, Rosalie lo mismo con Emmet y quedamos sólo Edward y yo. Lo mire y él tomo mi mano y caminamos a su dormitorio, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Cuando llegamos el me dijo que tenia el baño para cambiarme, no sabia que hacer, yo amaba a Edward, pero no sabia si debíamos tomar algún paso..hacia otra dirección, me puse un pijama que me presto Alice, era un pantalón a rayas azul con estrellas en la cadera, un diseño muy bonito. La camisilla de tirantes también tenia estrellas en el frente.

Salí tímidamente del baño y encontré a Edward vestido con un pijama liso azul, también estaba muy apuesto., cuando me vio camino hacia mi.

_ Bella no debes temer solo dormiremos..mi corazón- mi cuerpo brinco..con eso me demostraba que verdaderamente me quería, esa noche nos acostamos muy juntos, abrazada a su cintura con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Desde ese momento, las veces que nos quedábamos a dormir lo hacíamos en su dormitorio. Fue gradual la intensidad de nuestra relación..era normal….

Me removí inquieta..

_ Bella vamos a preparar la fiesta de Edward..,_ Alice como siempre llena de energía brincaba de un lado a otro_ me dijo que no quería pero ,lo convencí diciéndole que lo haríamos como siempre , sólo nosotros , mamá y papá, así que manos a la obra_ Alice compro varias cosas, organizó con ayuda de todos el salón, su mamá estaba contentísima.

Como siempre Edward se porto genial, reímos inclusive corrimos los muebles y bailamos toda la noche, a pesar que era una torpe y pesada bailando con él no lo parecía, me sentía a gusto.

_ Bueno chicos….recojamos algunas cosas porque mañana no querrán levantarse a lavar nada_ todas coincidimos y lo hicimos, al dejar todo acomodado, cansados nos despedimos, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y como piedras nos tiramos a dormir, Edward rodeo mi cintura y yo me pegue todo lo que pude a él.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, me acomodé mejor , no quería despertarme, me di vuelta y mi nariz choco contra algo duro, abrí mis ojos y me encontré el mentón de mi héroe personal con sombras de un barba juvenil, me enterneció su forma de dormir, despacio me incorpore y lo miré detenidamente, generalmente, al despertarnos nos levantábamos cambiábamos y salíamos a desayunar, mire el reloj de su mesita, eran las seis de la mañana, tenia tiempo de mirarlo a mis anchas, estaba en ese debate cuando lo vi estirarse y abrir de golpe sus ojos, me miro y sonrió.

_ Hola preciosa….._ me incorpore y le di un beso en la barbilla

_Hola…_ cada día amaba más a ese precioso hombrecito..

_ Bella dame un beso…por mi cumpleaños._ son sonrisa juguetona enviaba ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

_ Pero si ayer te lo di…y tu cumpleaños ya pasó_ dije picara.

_ No importa dame un beso…pequeño.

_ Espera.._ me levante corriendo y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes..jamás lo besaría sin cepillarme los dientes antes. Lo sentí detrás de mi…, mire al espejo sonriendo.

_ Yo también lo haré…todo sea por los besos de Bella_ dijo en forma teatral, al terminar de cepillarnos di la vuelta como par salir, pero me atajo por la cintura.

_ ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?..un beso pequeño…¿Sí? – su boca bajo a la mía, ya nuestras bocas se conocían, sabían dar los toques justos par que el placer nos recorriera.

Edward paso su mano por mi espalda y empezó morder suavemente mis labios, no aguantaba más cada beso me excitaba al máximo, sentía un calor recorrerme, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, lo siguiente que sentí , fue la sabana bajo mi espalda, su cuerpo se situó sobre el mío su boca seguía ejerciendo esa magia única, no recuerdo en que momento mi camisilla, desapareció y mis pechos quedaron a merced de los ojos, boca y manos de él.

Mis manos se metieron bajo sus pantalones y apretaron sus nalgas.

_ Guau amor…siempre quise saber como se sentían al taco estas preciosuras_ mi voz no podía haber dicho eso..pero si lo dijo y Edward lo escucho.

_ ¿Siempre quisiste tocar mis glúteos..? _sonrío apenado, pero decidido bajo su cabeza y lamio mi pezón_ y yo deseaba saber como sabían estas gloriosas cimas de placer_ un escalofrío de placer me recorrió cundo tomo mis pezones en su boca_ Bella..te amo.

_ Y yo a ti …_ deslice mis pantalones de mis caderas, lo mismo que él lo hizo, nos miramos ambos con anhelo, el placer de descubrir, el amor físico, se daba en forma…sencilla, sus manos bajaron desde mis pechos hasta mis caderas, seguí con la mirada ese movimiento, al legar abajo , acaricio mis rizos, con tanta delicadez, que no me dio vergüenza, me separo un poco las piernas y probó con las yemas, ese nuevo territorio, sabia que estaba mojada y con pequeños latidos que me indicaban lo ansiosa que estaba, ese dedo invasor tomo la humedad que encontró y se dirigió a mi clítoris, en donde se entretuvo acariciando, cuando empecé a dar pequeños brincos de placer, lo vi situarse entre mis piernas, a todo esto yo había cerrado mis ojos.

_ Bella mírame…._ levante mis parpados_ quiero ver tus ojos cuando entro en ti..quiero que me digas lo que sientes….por favor….no quiero lastimarte. Asentí a su pedido. Con mucho cuidado sus muslos hicieron más espacio entre mis piernas, en el mismo momento que sentí que entraba cerré mis ojos._ Bella mírame…. Amor_ volví a abrirlos, mis ojos se perdieron en los de él, a medida que lo sentía entrar, apreté mis manos en sus brazos, la expresión de él era de amor, y mucha paciencia, , el sentir como si algo de repente se rompe, en forma suave, pero un tanto dolorosa, me confirmo que ya estaba totalmente adentro, el sentirlo en forma total dentro de mi, fue increíble.

_ Oh…se siente muy lleno.._ dije riendo, pero con un poco de temblor en los labios_ por ..favor hazlo..muévete…

No necesite decirle más, Edward empezó a moverse con un ritmo suave..que me enviaba ondas de placer….quise gritar de placer, a medida que iban pasando los segundos…sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, eran como burbujas de espiral que crecían desde dentro, allí en donde estábamos unidos y extenderse por mi vientre , pecho, era delicioso, el grito contenido de Edward y su cabeza metida en mi cuello me indico que estaba llegando, después como una especies de espasmos dentro mío me lo confirmo.

_ Dios …Bella ..fue hermoso….el sentirte así tan apretada..no pensé que seria así._ - lo abrace fuerte, sabia que tanto Edward como yo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra primera vez…eso solo hacia de nuestra experiencia la mejor , la única.

Me levante muy agotada mentalmente, mis sueños me dejaron estresada, lo había amado con locura..cada día compartido fue lo más maravilloso.

Sacudí mi cabeza y mire a mis angelitos, todavía dormían, entre al baño, me cepille los dientes y baje, sabia que papá querría desayunar, y era mejor atenderle ahora antes de que otros requieran de mis servicios.

Cuando Charlie bajo, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y la leche de los bebés en el térmico.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste Bella?

_ Bien papí…gracias_ no era necesario que este divulgando…mis temores o pesadillas, ya tenia bastante con sus problemas..los míos pasaban a segundo plano.

_ Hoy amaneció un lindo día…¿No crees Bella?_ mire por la ventana en verdad estaba lindo el día_ por que no llevas a Ali y Tony por allí, los parques están bien cuidados , sabes bien que por aquí no se da..muy seguido dos días con sol.

_ Tienes razón, cuando se levanten los llevare afuera, mientras tanto aprovechare , limpiare y adelantare algo de las comidas y preparare emparedados para que coman allá, de seguro tendrán hambre.

Los chicos adoraron estar en el parque, la pelota que tenían los llevaban a correr por todos lados.

_ mammi…taja..taja…_ Anthony estaba corriendo detrás de la pelota, que no paraba de rodar, salí corriendo detrás de los dos.

_ Quédate allí Ali..mamá ya viene_ mis pies se perdían en el pasto _ espera Anthony no corras tanto, te vas a caer_ para que decirlo la que rodo por el suelo…ajaja…me dije eres tu, bingo. El impacto me hizo girar sobre mi misma, y quede toda despatarrada en el pasto Anthony vino corriendo y me abrazo, en eso Ali se tiro sobre mi pecho, llorando.

_ No amor, no llores…_ le dije abrazándola_ mamá no se lastimo..ven mira.._ las cosquillas eran parte del ritual para calmar los ánimos en mis peques_ guerra de dedos…_ empezamos a gritar y rodar por el pasto….

No éramos consientes de nadie alrededor nuestro, nos levantamos y salimos tomados de la mano pero en el estacionamiento, me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

_ Hola Bella…_ mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Edward estaba recostado sobre su volvo y me miraba de forma , ¿rara, dolida?_ No sabia que ..cuidabas niños… o ¿son tus hermanitos, sobrinos, quizás?

_ Err…no…_ pero el jalón que le daba a mi camiseta Anthony, me distrajo, baje la mirada_ ¿si cielo…qué deseas?

_ Teno…agua…_Anthony pedía inquieto

_Tengo sed..amor..se dice tengo sed-

_Yo taem..mammi_ mire a Edward que abrió grande sus ojos, al comprender la relación. Busque en el bolso la botella de agua y les serví en sus vasos espéciales.

_Tomen amores.._ los acomode en la camioneta, las sillas especiales apenas dejaban espacio en ella, _ cielo les quiero presentar a un amigo de mamá…. Edward …..Ella es Alison y Anthony…_ Mire a mis peques _...amores el es Edward.

_ Holaaaa…_ saludaron juntos.

_ No sabia que estabas casada…_ murmuró, y negó algo con la cabeza_ bueno me voy Bella solo pasaba por aquí_ vi como salió con su auto como si el diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo.

Suspire..Dios , no podía decirle…mira..ellos son tus hijos, que nunca conociste porque tu estúpida novia provoco tu accidente y casi moriste en él, no …no podía…seria injusto.

Subí a la camioneta y maneje con mucha atención hasta la casa.

Baje lentamente, mis piernas no podían sostenerme, me parece que el estrés estaba haciendo presa de mi sistema nervioso, las lagrimas empezaron a caer, sin poder remediar, manotee rápidamente y fui del otro lado a desprender las correas de las sillas.

_ Vengan con mami.._ los baje y salieron corriendo hacia la casa.

_ Abu…Abu..ya.. vinimo.._ una sonrisa trémula se escapo de mis labios, solo ellos me ayudarían a sobrellevar esto.

Pasaron los días..sin noticias de los Cullen, sin noticias de Edward , para calmar los ánimos y sacar a los niños Charlie propuso ir a la Push, pero como no cabríamos en la camioneta, un gustoso Jacob, apareció en la puerta.

_ Hola mi Bella…._ se agacho y alzo a los niños_ ¿Cómo están ..? ¿listos para ir a ver el mar..

_ Si…..el mar…tiurones…siiiii _ Anthony no cabia de felicidad, siempre habían considerado a Jacob como su tío postizo, en mas de una ocasión había ido a visitarnos a Phoenix. Su amistad nunca había decaído, ni siquiera con mi embarazo.

_ No Tío…Jack..tiuones no…

_ No te preocupes mi Ali..el tío no lo permitirá.._ riendo salimos de la casa..cuando vi como un auto salía veloz…si mi imaginación no me engañaba ese auto era de Edward..por Dios ojala no lo sea.

Mi corazón no lo soportaría dos veces.

Los niños se quedaron con Rachel y Rebeca hermanas de Jacob, mientras los hombres decidían ir a pescar. Yo no aguantaba más adentro, camine para alejarme lo suficiente y así dar rienda suelta a mi dolor. Si dolor por lo injusto de la vida, dolor por no tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en esta vida. ¿Porqué Edward tenía que ser tan celoso, tan posesivo, enterré mi cara en mis ojos, eso era algo que me había puesto fuera de mi en nuestra relación. No supe manejas sus arranques posesivos. Sus celos tontos.

FlashBack

_ Dale Bella …di que sí..es tu cumpleaños.._ los chicos querían festejar mi cumpleaños, pero.. había un gran inconveniente

_ Mira..Alice….papá ya lo planeo y será una comida en la Push, no le puedo decir nada, pero por la noche podremos reunirnos te lo aseguro…pero no podremos hacer lo del camping..eso será imposible.

_ Bella sabes que no me gusta que andes mucho cerca de ese Jacob.. _ no era la primera vez que me lo decía.

_ Edward por favor…es mi amigo…_ ya no era gracioso sus celos..

_ Mi princesa.._ me abrazó y beso en el cuello_ él no quiere ser tu amigo…el quiere algo más.._ lo decía serio.

_ Ustedes dos dejen de …hablar_ Alice estaba ya impaciente_ esta bien lo haremos…por la noche…una gran pijamada de Bella_ sonreí y Edward me acaricio el vientre.

_ Por esta vez te dejaré ir…_ me dio vuelta y su beso fue feroz..posesivo..

Mi cumpleaños..lo viví a medias..el deseo de querer estar con Edward y el hecho de compartir con mis amigos de la Push, me tenia dividida.

Por la tarde volvimos a la casa, ni bien termine de bañarme ya lo tenia a Edward en la casa. Su actitud cariñosa me hizo olvidar lo posesivo que era.. esa noche hicimos el amor..y fue maravilloso podría jurar que ese fue el momento en donde mis dos angelitos fueron concebidos, pero la dicha no podía durar, un día de la semana, muy bien recordaba, como olvidarlo mi camioneta se descompuso y llame a Jacob para que lo viniera a buscar, se desató la tormenta, si más bien fue un tornado, estábamos dentro del capó del camión cuando se acercó

_ ¿Qué hace este maldito perro aquí?_ sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

_ Edward….por favor discúlpate_ me puse furiosa con él_ ..no puedes llegar e insultar así, como así a los demás….él es mi amigo.

_ Bella aléjate inmediatamente de él._ me jaló del brazo, lo que hizo reaccionar a Jacob.

_ Tu maldito …que te pasa..suéltala_ Jacob le propino una pecheada(Golpe en el pecho) que lo separó de mi, Edward reacciono lanzándose sobre él.

_ Por Dios dejen de pelear_ los dos no me hicieron caso siguieron con exhibición machista, parecían dos simios.

_ Edward…Jacob…basta_ mire al estacionamiento estaba casi vacio por que fue a la salida el inconveniente..de repente llego el jeep de Emmet, corrí hacia él, _ Por Dios Emmet debes separarlos..se van a matar, bajaron Emmet y Jasper seguido de las chicas.

Corrieron a separarlos, Emmet sostuvo a Jacob y Jasper a Edward.

_ No te quiero ver más cerca de mi Bella …perro sarnoso._ escupió la sangre de su boca.

_ Eres un imbécil…y estúpido…y no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer_ al terminar de decirlo_ Edward salto nuevamente por el cuello de Jacob, no se como pudo soltarse de los brazos de Jasper pero lo hizo.

Edward logró tumbar a Jacob, y le estaba dando de patadas.

_ Edward Anthony…deja de comportarte así.._ le grite con todas mis fuerzas esto logró hacerlo reaccionar, cuando el se separó de mi amigo, fui a revisar sus heridas, di vuelta a mirarlo, y los ojos de él me dijeron que no me perdonaría tomar partido por el otro.

_ Edward..yo.._ no pude terminar de decirlo..el tomó sus llaves que habían caído al suelo durante la pelea, y corrió hacia su auto.

_ Edward a donde vas?.._ el grito de Alice era de desesperación , miró a sus hermanos_ por favor Emmet..corre detrás de él…_ salieron sus dos hermanos a la carrera, pero llegaron tarde..el auto de Edward al tomar una curva tubo un reventón y salió del camino para estrellarse contra unos arboles. Quedó mal herido..sólo el cinturón de seguridad evito su muerte.

Durante tres semanas estuvo en terapia intensiva, las heridas en la cadera eran graves, a parte de eso algunos golpes en la cabeza..

Mis visitas al hospital eran diarias pero no me dejaron verlo.

_ Bella será mejor..que dejes de venir.._ Rosalie fue muy categórica_ no es conveniente que el te vea , si reacciona mal.. serás nuevamente la culpable de sus acciones.

Eso me dolió prácticamente me dijo que yo era la culpable. Y era cierto yo tenia la culpa..fue mi culpa…él casi murió.

Fin del Flashback.

_ No…no…¿ porque?… _ tenia miedo…por él.. si …_ Dios…ayúdame.._ exclamé en voz alta_ Por Dios no podre soportarlo nuevamente.

_ Para que estamos lo amigos… y más cerca.

_ Oh Jack…no se que hacer…._ apoye mi cabeza en sus hombros.

_ Bella que te puedo decir…_ suspiró_ soy tu amigo….y él es el padre de tus hijos….deberías decirle…mereces ser feliz…

_ Pero no me recuerda …no sabe quien soy..o mejor dicho que fui en su vida_ empecé a llorar _ cada vez que lo veo me muero otro poquito.

_ Bella..sólo tu puedes decidir…_ me levantó_ bueno vamos…limpia tus lagrimas….esos angelitos no deben ver a su madre preocupada, ni con lagrimas en los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dios amigas…pensé que en este capitulo lo terminaba..pero no ..creo que da para otro…..las amo..besos…_

_Y comenten por favor…_

_Besos Rochie Cullen _

_Rohayhu_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III Encuentros que confunden…

Bella POV

Pase dos semanas en completo estado de alerta…si salía por el parque..mis ojos no dejaban de buscar un auto plateado, mis visitas al supermercado eran a primera hora de la mañana, evitando cualquier tropiezo inoportuno…

Todas mis acciones, se desplegaban en una estrategia simple y lógica para mi…no encontrarme con Edward..ni con ninguna Cullen.

_ Bella hoy me toca ir al hospital para que me tomen las radiografías , de control…_ Charlie..estaba evolucionando bastante bien. Sólo cinco semanas más y podrías ir a casa….de nuevo a un mundo de tranquilidad.

_ Si papi..no lo olvide..estoy esperando a que paré el lavarropas y salimos para allí, pero pedí un taxi…no entraremos en la camioneta…Ali y Anthony son muy traviesos.

_ Ya te esperaré en la puerta_ Charlie estaba muy ansioso, no veía la hora de sacarse ese yeso y moverse por si sólo. Especialmente disfrutaba la relación con sus nietos.

_ Mammi….Antoii..me quede quita mia gati..a_ Ali entro corriendo seguida de su hermano.. Tome en mis brazos a Ali, separándolos con una sonrisa.

_ Anthony deja a tu hermana..y tu pequeña..debes decir gatita…ga..ti..ta.

_ Mammu….Ali….no me peista….dame..Ali..

_ No…mio..mio…gati..a…no gatita…llama gati..a mammi

_ haber …_ miré a mi dulce encanto_ no deben pelearse por eso..¿esta bien?.Miren que ya saldremos con el abuelo al hospital, esta entendido, vayan a esperarme con el abuelo en la puerta tomo mi cartera y salimos, baje a Ali y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de la calle.

Tendí las ropas..y fui con mi bolso a la puerta, la silla de Charlie era bastante cómoda la podía manejar sin dificultad, el inconveniente es que debía atender a los pequeñines que iban caminando sostenidos de mis vaqueros.

En el hospital las enfermeras me ayudaron con papá, los pequeños..miraban asombrados el lugar, nunca habían pisado un lugar como ese, el color blanco le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

_ Bella por que no vas al parque que esta enfrente del estacionamiento…cuando me llamen..te envío un mensaje por el móvil_ se le veía ansioso…fruncí el ceño …no entendía su estado de ánimo_ Los chicos se pondrán enseguida aburridos y empezaran a bajarse y correr de vos.

Me pareció lógico su comentarios, tomé de la mano a mis hijos y me encamine al parque.

_ Mammi…aquí hay muita gente..

_ Si gente…guau Ali ¿Quién te enseño esa palabra?_ le sonreí

_ Abu..me dijo que se …llama a todos.

_ aja..inteligente mi corazón.

_ Yo taem mammu…

_ si mi príncipe…tu también eres inteligente._ ni bien lo dije..Anthony grito….

_ mammu….mia…allí hay hamacas.._ con el impulso se soltó de mi mano y corrió de mi..Por Dios me entró una desesperación, el parque quedaba del otro lado del estacionamiento…un auto lo podía atropellar…

_ Anthony…no …mi vida no corras.._ en mi consternación corrí gritando cuando vi que se lanzaba al estacionamiento pero no llegó a bajar la calzada, unos brazos lo atraparon y levantaron del suelo. La persona tenía una bata blanca, debía ser un Doctor. Llegue cuando le estaba hablando.

_ Pequeño ..no debes correr de tu madre…te puede pasar algo malo..y te lastimaras._ se dio vuelta y me miraron ambos, el parecido era incuestionable, eran dos gotas de agua, la diferencia sólo se daba en los ojos; Anthony tenia mi color de ojos, la única gotita discorde en el reflejo de ese espejo humano, mi hijo , su hijo, Edward Cullen, lo tenia en sus brazos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

_ Hola Bella.._ Miró al niño que lo miraba serio_ ..veo que se te escapo….

_ Si disculpa…pero gracias por atajarlo…no puedo correr..

_ Si…con lo propensa que eres para caert…._ se quedó congelado cuando lo dijo_ Dios ..recordé…cuando caías..por nada…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, su memoria …será que hay esperanzas..Bella por favor deja de creer en las hadas.

_ Si…_ mi voz sonó muy dolida, no por él, sino por mi suerte._ Bueno ..iremos al parque..

_ Porque van allí….¿o mejor dicho que hacen en el hospital?

_ Traje a Charlie..es decir a papá..a su control_ ahora que lo decía lo mire bien_ ¿Y tú por qué traes bata?

_ Estoy haciendo mi residencia…_ río.._ ..aprovecho las vacaciones en la Universidad y ayudo a papá aquí…después del accidente me decidí a ser Médico como él. Gracias a él y mi tío Aro..volví a caminar..eso me convenció_ acomodó mejor a Anthony en sus brazos_ vamos cruzo contigo al parque_ lo mire dudando.

_ ¿No será mucha molestia? _ mire alrededor, para mi era precioso ese momento…estar junto a él, no tenia precio.

_ Dime Bella…_ me acomode en el banco del parque cuando baje a Ali, Anthony subía al tobogán bajito seguido ya de su hermanita , mis ojos no se apartaban de los niños_ ¿Cuándo te casaste?.._ parecía indeciso al preguntar _ por la edad de los niños diría que ni bien terminaste la preparatoria.

Mis ojos recorrieron el parque…¿Que le diría?..la verdad a medias seria lo mejor ¿no?

_ No..no me casé…_ mire mis manos_ los tuve antes de terminar.

_ ¿Y el padre…no te pidió casarte con él?.._ su voz encerraba enojo, lo mire con sorpresa.

_ No ..no me lo pidió_ ni siquiera se enteró que fue padre, pensé triste…mi conciencia me recriminaba…pero en voz alta pronuncie y muy pausadamente _ hablemos de otra cosa.

_ Bella pero…son hermosos…no entiendo como pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de tenerlos como familia._ metió una mano en el bolsillo de su bata y la otra la deslizo dentro de sus cabellos_ entonces..¿no estas en contacto con él?...¿O siguen teniendo una relación por ellos?

_ Edawrd…sabes no quiero hablar del tema…y no …..no tengo una relación con el padre de los niños.._ lo mire a los ojos_ el nos abandono..salió del país…de mi vida..sin decirme adiós…._ sentí mi corazón estrujarse…_ ..el nos olvido..hace mucho tiempo.

No podía creer Edward acababa de esbozar una sonrisa…y me dolió ¿cómo podía estar feliz de que yo no tuviera a alguien conmigo…que estuviera feliz por encontrarme sola. Sentí como hervía dentro de mi el coraje…todo ese dolor se transformó en una furia….ciega.

_ ¿Por qué sonríes?..te parece gracioso..que yo esté sola…_ me acerque a él tomándolo de sorpresa, mi dedo se clavo en su pecho_ escúchame muy bien Edward Cullen..el hecho de que esté sin un hombre a mi lado no significa que sea una inútil….nadie se burla de mi…si por tu cabecita te pasó el hecho de pensar que soy una insignificante cosa que no valgo nada por que no pude retener al hombre que amé…estas equivocado…solo una vez le pasará semejante desprecio a Bella Swan…_ no pude evitar que se me estrangule la voz…_ y que te…_ no pude terminar de decirlo..Pues Ali y Anthony llegaron corriendo.

_ Mammi….

_Mammu…. _ ambos se enredaron en mi pierna.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Mammu…no llores.._ Anthony estiro de mi mano para bajarme a su altura, compuse rápidamente mi cara.

_ Amor no estoy llorando….._ mire a Edward_ sólo le estaba contando a Edward..como hablaba la señora..que nosotros conocimos…imitaba su tono de voz…créeme..cielo_ abrace a mis pequeños y en eso escuche el tono de mensaje…saque sin volverle la mirada….salvada por la campana

_ Me despido Edward….papá me avisa que ya lo atenderán…gracias por .lo de Anthony._ agarre la mano de los niños y cruce nuevamente hacia la sala del hospital. No pude evitar sentir alivio de salir de allí. No podía entender porque se burlo…de mi situación..esa sonrisa no me la merecía.

Edward. Pov

Dios no podía creer que el encuentro con Bella Swan me haya descolocado, me sentí eufórico cuando mi mano la levantó del suelo… hermosa, sus ojos, eran unos deliciosos marrón chocolate, e increíble como su pelo tenia el mismo tono de ellos, y cuando deslice mis ojos por su boca sentí unas ganas locas de besarla, pero no besos tibios , sino aquellos en el cual sucumbes al fuego de la pasión, todo su cuerpo era perfecto, tan menuda en estatura, apenas me llegaba al hombro, pero sus piernas largas, esas caderas redondeadas, nada delgadas, y sus pechos, no podía creer que hubiera algunos así de agraciados sin alguna cirugía.

Todos esos pensamientos se agolparon en pequeños segundos de producirse ese magnifico encuentro. Mi cuerpo reacciono como nunca, No me imaginaba que hubiera hecho si nuestro encuentro se hubiera dado, en un lugar menos público y sin los entrometidos de mis hermanos, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que reaccione de esa manera, Con Zaphira, tuvimos nuestros encuentros, pero jamás llegue a desear saltar sobre alguien como en esos momentos, mi reacción era como la de un adolescente, puramente hormonal.

Pero el comentario de ella y Alice me descoloco, como podía yo haber olvidado a semejante Diosa, en esos momentos volví a odiar mi situación, para colmo esta memoria ..fue afectada sólo en parte de los últimos años en Forks justo antes del accidente. Los doctores habían pedido a mis padres y hermanos que me dejasen recuperar de a poco, esos malditos recuerdos que se metieron en mi subconsciente. Durante mi convalecencia no importo mucho porque me aboque a tratar de volver a caminar. Y después a terminar la secundaria, allá en Italia, Al volver de Europa nos instalamos en Seattle, y me decidí a seguir la carrera de medicina, quería ser Neurólogo, para tratar de comprender a los malditos cerebros, especialmente al mío. Ya cuando mi carrera estaba por terminar papá propuso volver a Forks, pues le ofrecieron el puesto de director del hospital, además deseaba volver a la ciudad.

Durante la siguiente semana me pase rumiando las ganas de volver a verla, Alice sólo contestaba con monosílabos mi insistencia de saber en donde era la casa de Bella, hasta que logre sacarle la información, decidido a buscar un encuentro con ella fui hasta allá , pero la sorpresa fue mía cuando al pasar por el parque , la vi, jugando con dos pequeñines, no aguante la delicia de disfrutar de esa vista, eran un espectáculo único, los niños eran traviesos pero hermosos, Bella no daba abasto con sus travesuras, pero estaba al tanto de todas, sonreí más ampliamente cuando la vi salir corriendo detrás del pequeño y la pelota, pedía que pare que podía caerse pero ella fue la que salió rodando, a punto de darme a una carrera y tratar de ayudarla vi como llegaron los traviesos, a consolarla, pude inclusive escuchar el llanto de la pequeña, pero la forma en que fue acunada y consolada me dijo del amor que les tenía, mi sonrisa volvió cuando vi la batalla de cosquillas que se inicio, para luego terminar y ver que se levantaron a caminar hacia esa vieja camioneta, al lado mío.

A medida que se acercaba la mire y miré a los chicos , tenían un gran parecido con ella, Dios sería que esa Diosa tenía dueño, un sentimiento de dolor me recorrió, no podía creer que cuando sentí que había encontrado a la persona que podría ser todo para mi, ya tuviera dueño. Pero a lo mejor eran sus sobrinos, fruncí la frente…no Alice me dijo que no tenia hermanos, ni parientes aquí en Forks , sólo su padre.

_ Hola Bella…no sabia que ..cuidabas niños… o ¿son tus hermanitos, sobrinos, quizás?_ mi voz salió ansiosa, medio desesperada hasta para mis oídos

_ Err…no…_ Vi como el pequeñín le jalaba el pantalón, eran un niño muy bello con los mismos ojos que su madre, la ternura en la voz al contestarle me llego muy dentro de mi alma_ ¿si cielo…qué deseas?

_ Teno…agua…_se lo veía un poco inquieto

_Tengo sed..amor..se dice tengo sed- la paciencia..me enterneció

_Yo taem..mammi_ sentí como miles de cuchillos clavarse dentro de mi pecho..eran sus hijos…pero no podía ser , ella era muy joven…, como es…..Dios tenia esposo…alguien era su compañero…tenia el derecho, el placer de tocarla, algo explotó dentro de mi…no quería aceptar que la mujer de mis sueños no era libre. La mire sin dar crédito a lo que mi mente pensaba a mil por horas. Vi que saco del bolso una botella de agua y sirvió en unos vasos para pequeños, esos con bombillita incorporada _Tomen amores.._ luego los alzó y metió en su camioneta, apenas entraban dentro, casi ocupaban todo el espacio, luego me miró y con una sonrisa me pidió acercarme _ cielo les quiero presentar a un amigo de mamá…. Edward …..Ella es Alison y Anthony…_ su mirada se detuvo en los niños _...amores el es Edward.

_ Holaaaa…_ saludaron juntos.

_ No sabia que estabas casada…_ no pude articular más que eso..ni siquiera hola dije..a los niños _ bueno me voy Bella solo pasaba por aquí_ no pude evitar salir corriendo, debía escaparme de allí, tome mi auto y arranque, la primera cosa que quise hacer fue pisar el pedal de velocidad, pero me controle..no ..la había perdido sin luchar… sin presentar batalla.

Pase otra semana en vela..no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos marrones, sabia que tenia dueño…que su corazón..había encontrado su otra mitad, no pude evitar sentir envidia de ese hombre que la tenia cada noche en sus brazos, que podía disfrutar de su cuerpo…..cada vez que llegaba a esos pensamientos, me levantaba y conminaba como desquiciado, y salía a correr por el bosque, me ayudaba a calmarme.

Un viernes me decidí a pasar nuevamente por su casa, grave error los vi..él era increíble…era un nativo de la reservación vecina, lo podía asegurar el color de su piel era indiscutible, no podía creer como los niños salieron de ese color, según mis estudios de medicina los genes nativos tenían más fuerza sobre los europeos, pero lo niños de Bella eran blancos, de pelo marrón y hasta del mismo color de mi pelo. Con los dientes apretados vi como reían felices los dos en brazos de su padre, la risa contagiosa de ella me hizo volver la vista a hacía allí, en esos momentos como imanes sus ojos miraron hacia en donde estaba, apreté el acelerador y Salí veloz, no quería causar inconvenientes.

Después de eso tome una decisión, no podía interferir en un matrimonio, debía cortar por lo sano este deseo por ella, no era bueno para mi salud física y mental, mi decisión la estaba llevando muy bien hasta que el destino, juega nuevamente sus cartas.

Vi como un niño de pelo cobrizo salía corriendo a punto de cruzar para el estacionamiento, me adelante y lo tome en brazos, tenia un rico olor a talco de bebé..se le sentía cálido, el niño me miró y quede paralizado , esos ojos eran los de Bella sin lugar a dudas

_ Pequeño ..no debes correr de tu madre…te puede pasar algo malo..y te lastimaras._ nos giramos y la miramos llegar con la otra en brazos, no podía creer que esos dos niños eran de ella, no se veía como una madre, era realmente sexy._ Hola Bella.._ mire nuevamente al pequeño travieso_ ..veo que se te escapo….

_ Si disculpa…pero gracias por atajarlo…no puedo correr..

_ Si…con lo propensa que eres para caert…._ me quedé paralizado me vino a la memoria las veces que la había visto caerse y luego reírse tratando de hacer pasar su momento de torpeza_ Dios ..recordé…cuando caías..por nada…

_ Si…_ la escuche rara..tal vez no le gustaba que le recuerden sus momentos débiles._ Bueno ..iremos al parque..

_ ¿Porque van allí?….¿o mejor dicho que hacen en el hospital?_ estaba feliz de tenerla frente a mi daría charla…si es que con eso podía hablar un poco con ella, mantuve en mis brazos al pequeño.

_ Traje a Charlie..es decir a papá..a su control_ al terminar de hablar me miró tomando tal vez conciencia de mi atuendo y su pregunta me lo confirmo_ ¿Y tú por qué traes bata?

_ Estoy haciendo mi residencia…_ era divina..aunque sea se pregunta sobre mi..Dios Edward que patética es tu existencia….._ ..aprovecho las vacaciones en la Universidad y ayudo a papá aquí…después del accidente me decidí a ser Médico como él. Gracias a él y mi tío Aro..volví a caminar..eso me convenció_ pase a mi otro brazo el peso que llevaba, la joya de mi reina_ vamos cruzo contigo al parque

_ ¿No será mucha molestia?

Negué con mi cabeza y cruzamos mirando por todos lados para evitar cualquier percance

_ Dime Bella…_ no pude evitar preguntar..al ver como se acomodo..la pregunta voló de mis labios_ ¿Cuándo te casaste?.._ Edawrd Cullen…eres increíble ¿porque te torturas así?_ por la edad de los niños diría que ni bien terminaste la preparatoria._ si se prudente…más bien pareces una vieja chismosa tratando de quitar las respuestas

_ No..no me casé…_ esa respuesta no me esperaba…quiere decir que ese mal nacido no la hizo su esposa….no ..lo mataría…_ los tuve antes de terminar._ Dios la embarazó durante la preparatoria…respire lentamente, no quería enojarme….¿Qué esperaba, por qué no le proponía matrimonio?. Era un idiota

_ ¿Y el padre…no te pidió casarte con él?.._ no pude preguntarle..tenia que saber …que argumento había puesto ese idiota ..tendría que ser algo muy bueno…verdaderamente genial

_ No ..no me lo pidió_ ¡Qué…no ese se había ganado la paliza de su vida…lo mataría..por que rechazaría a esos hermosos niños …a ella…que era una diosa_ hablemos de otra cosa.

_ Bella pero…son hermosos…no entiendo como pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de tenerlos como familia._ no podía ..pase mis manos por mi pelo…_ entonces..¿no estas en contacto con él?._ que pregunta si los había visto están en contacto_ ..¿O siguen teniendo una relación por ellos?_

_ Edawrd…sabes no quiero hablar del tema…y no …..no tengo una relación con el padre de los niños.._ lo mire a los ojos_ el nos abandono..salió del país…de mi vida..sin decirme adiós…._ Esperen..dijo que él los abandonó…salió del país..entonces ese hombre no era el padre de los niños…una burbuja de alegría inundo mi corazón …ella estaba libre_ ..el nos olvido..hace mucho tiempo._ ya no quise escuchar esa parte…sabia que le dolía , pero si ella era libre…yo podía ..tener esperanzas, sentí alegra…quería saltar , bailar…

_ ¿Por qué sonríes?..te parece gracioso..que yo esté sola…_ me sorprendió su comentario…no me había dado cuenta que mi felicidad fue visible, se levantó y con su pequeña estatura me atacó, no podía creer, que ella tan menudita se estuviera enfrentando a alguien más grande que ella, su dedo, clavaba mi pequeño a medida que hablaba y cada palabra me hizo sentirme mezquino, no podía haber disfrutado de esa manera, tenia razón_ escúchame muy bien Edward Cullen..el hecho de que esté sin un hombre a mi lado no significa que sea una inútil….nadie se burla de mi…si por tu cabecita te pasó el hecho de pensar que soy una insignificante cosa que no valgo nada por que no pude retener al hombre que amé…estas equivocado…solo una vez le pasará semejante desprecio a Bella Swan…_ Me quise morir al escucharla..quise consolarla abrazarla…como con un simple gesto la pude lastimar así_ y que te…_ No termino de decirme más por que sus pequeños vinieron corriendo al rescate.

_ Mammi….

_Mammu…. _ ambos se colgaron de las piernas de su madre

_ ¿Qué te pasa Mammu…no llores.._ me dolió ver como un pequeño de cuatro años hizo lo que hubiera tenido que hacer yo…consolarla

_ Amor no estoy llorando….._ sus ojos se clavaron en mi como retándome..a desmentirla _ sólo le estaba contando a Edward..como hablaba la señora..que nosotros conocimos…imitaba su tono de voz…créeme..cielo_ lo abrazó y se agacho más para tomar a la otra también para encerrarla con ternura. Escuche el sonido de un móvil y vi como reviso su bolso y lo abrió.

_ Me despido Edward….papá me avisa que ya lo atenderán…gracias por .lo de Anthony._ tomo a los niños y se encamino veloz.

Ah..pero yo solucionaría el mal entendido…Yo ..tenía el camino..libre…

Bella ..estaba seguro, era mi otra mitad.

Lo único que me quedaba por averiguar ¿Quién era el nativo con el cual Bella estaba hablando y saliendo?

No me preocuparía..pero lo averiguaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno aquí voy de nuevo…increíble no lo puedo cortar…hasta para mi …me resulta un poco…de mal gusto acortarlo…es que se tiene que solucionar algunas cosillas..¿No creen?_

_Pero lo bueno…es que parece que cuando hay amor…ni siquiera..el olvido..puede meter mano.._

_Comenten ..por favor…. Con cariño Rochie Cullen _


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Y de repente el sol empieza a salir de entre las nubes…

Bella Pov

Entre furiosa…tanto Ali como Tony caminaban prendidos de mis manos…en la recepción del Hospital, estaban las enfermeras.

_ Disculpen ¿en donde puedo encontrar a mi padre, el Comisario Charles Swan?, lo deje aquí y tenia que ver al Doctor.

_ Si ..déjeme mirar_ reviso una carpeta_ pasó al consultorio nº 6 , por el pasillo a la izquierda, no se perderá.

_ Gracias_ le hice una mueca, pues mis labios no podían hacer otra cosa, estaba muy cabreada…si furiosa, rabiosa…un montón de palabras podrían muy bien describir lo que sentía.

_ Mammu.._ Anthony..saltaba a mi lado._ yo quero..comer helado…

_ ya ..mi vida pero debemos estar con tu abuelo..ahora..después iremos..¿esta bien?_ eso fue suficiente para calmarlo.

_ Yo taem …Mammi.._ Ali no se quedaría atrás., el pasillo se me hacia interminable..pero de repente vi la puerta.

_ Bien..aquí es_ me agache y tome las manos de mis hijitos_ saben vamos a entrar y necesito que estén calladitos..¿Si?_ los dos asintieron, me incorpore acomode mi ropa y toque la puerta. Un suave adelante me permitió dar la vuelta la perilla de la puerta.

_ Permiso.._ dije y entre. Un nudo en el estomago se me formó cuando comprendí, que la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio, en el consultorio, era el Dr, Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, el abuelo de mis hijos.

_ Pasa Bella..estaba diciendo..a.._ su voz fue bajando de intensidad a medida que sus ojos se posaban en las dos personitas que estaban prendidas de mi mano, su expresión, cambio de sorpresa a incredulidad y luego a azoro., se paro despacio y se apoyo en el escritorio.

Por otro lado mi papá, se presiono los ojos y nos miró muy incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo resuelto. El sabia todo lo que había pasado , por todos los inconvenientes que una niña mujer debía pasar para traer un hijo al mundo, en este caso dos niños.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que la situación se había salido de sus manos… El no pudo hacer nada por subsanar esa situación.

_ ¿Cómo esta ?_ le pase la mano y me ubique en la silla al lado de papá, y alce a mis pequeños sobre mis piernas .Él volvió a sentarse despacio._ ¿Qué tal le ve a mi padre? _ iba a actuar como si nada…por dentro comprendía..que Anthony era el vivo retrato de Edward..no había duda de quien era el padre…pero que se vayan al infierno..si sacarían algo de mi boca… ya había sufrido bastante..ellos me apartaron de él.

_ Err.._ se aclaró la garganta_ pues le decía al comisario..que esta evolucionando bien..las placas que le sacamos..muestran que no hay huesos astillados, dentro de poco podrá estar de pie.._ sus ojos recorrían la cara de los niños..estos se estaban portando bien..como les había pedido hacerlo ..lo estaban haciendo…Gracias a Dios.._ tendrá que venir el lunes de la semana que viene, cambiaremos los vendajes y decidiremos si puede empezar a caminar..

_ Ya… Dr. No veo el momento de dejar esta silla…además no puedo jugar con mis nietos…_ acaricio la cabeza de Anthony _ todo abuelo…desea disfrutar de estos momentos..

Vi como Carlisle Cullen tragaba con fuerza y luego se ponía pálido.

_ Bueno _me levante_ los dejamos Dr. Vendremos la semana que viene.

_ Los esperaré…_ se volvió a levantar, Ali y Tony se prendieron de la silla de Charlie, empezaron a empujar entusiasmados.

Los seguí presurosa..ya quería salir de allí.

_ Bella..espera..¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ su voz estaba cargada de duda..

_ No.._ lo miré a los ojos_ no quiero hablar..

_ pero es necesario..debo aclarar esto..

_ Por mi… siempre estuvo claro..las cosas conmigo..Yo no necesito hablar ..de nada y menos con los Cullen.._ di vuelta y salí. Papá estaba en el pasillo con los niños.

_ ¿estas bien, Bella?

_ Papá… yo no puedo estar bien…, pero eso no interesa.

_ Mira Bella, no creo que debas reaccionar de esa, manera.

_ Sabes papá, este no es un lugar para hablar de lo que debo sentir o hacer..

_ Tienes razón..este lugar no es el adecuado..pero debemos hablar.

_ vamos papá..

_ Si abu.. vamos a tomar helado..

_ ¿Llamaras un taxi…?

_ Si vamos..

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar..me sentía ahogada, me sentía como si el mundo de repente hubiese perdido la gravedad, y todo el peso descansaba sobre mis hombros.

Edward POV

Camine por el estacionamiento e ingrese al Hospital por la sala de Urgencias, debía avisar a mi padre que saldría antes de lo previsto.

Llegue al consultorio y golpee antes de entrar.

_ Oye papá..¿te parece bien si salgo antes de tiempo?_ recién en ese momento lo miré, estaba sentado..como perdido en sus pensamientos._ ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te sientes bien?

_ Ohh..¿yo?.. si...si.

_ Bueno te dejo.._ salí directo al auto..tendría que ir a hablar con Alice..o Jasper, ellos tendrían que saber algo de Bella, y quien había sido su novio, ¿Quién era el padre de los niños de ella?

Tome la carretera..no es que me interesaba la identidad..pero quería saber a quien le rompería la car…o mejor le agradeciera por haberla dejado libre para mi…era increíble la intensidad de los sentimientos que me inclinaban a ella. La amaba…

Clave los frenos..en la entrada de casa, no me detuve a poner ni siquiera la alarma del auto.

_ Alice..Emmet…_ entre gritando a la casa._ ¡Alice!

_ Dios….., Edward_ Mi hermana bajo las escaleras de dos en dos_ ¿por qué gritas así?

_ Necesito hablar..contigo_ estaba nervioso, ansioso.._ ahora.

_ ¿qué pasa, Edward?, me asustas._ la tome de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos al sillón d la sala.

_ Alice ..debo preguntarte algo…_ me miró muy sorprendida

_ Di..¿qué quieres saber?

_No te había dicho nada.._ pase mi mano por mi cabello_ después que tuvimos ese encuentro con Bella.._ el cuerpo de Alice se puso tenso… ese lenguaje corporal me indicaba que estaba sorprendida y tensa.._ La volví a ver.

_ ¿Cuándo Edward?..¿Por que no me lo dijiste?_ se inclino hacia mi_ ¿Qué te dijo?

_ Heyyy..Alice espera.._ la mire confundido_ no me dijo mucho..yo la encontré..en la plaza como una semana atrás y hoy en el hospital.

_ ¿en el hospital?

_ si le llevó ..a su padre a realizar su chequeo…pero no es eso..

_ Alice..¿quién fue el novio de Bella en el Instituto..?

_ Edward..yo…... no se ..¿por que lo preguntas?

_ Mira_ mis manos no se quedaban quietas_ no te puedo mentir..por algo somos mellizos..compartimos mucho.._ suspire_ no se como decirlo..pero Bella..me ..gusta..la amo.

_ Edward…yo ..no se que decirte..

_ Alice..¿Quién fue su novio..?

_ Edward..creo que deberías preguntárselo..a ella.

_Quisiera hacerlo..pero quedamos un poco mal..quiero decir ella se enojo conmigo._ la cara de mi hermana era inescrutable.

_ Dime..¿por qué se enojo contigo..?

_ Bueno..veras..ella estaba conmigo en el parque del hospital..habíamos ido allí porque Anthony se le escapó y yo lo pesque cuando estaba por cruzar el estacionamiento, entonces, le empecé a preguntar si por que no estaba casada y yo..

_ no espera…, ¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Y por qué querrías tu saber el que ella este casada o no?.

_ Alice…Anthony es su hijo…y.. yo me había sentido terrible al imaginarla con el padre de los chicos…y luego cuando me dijo que no se casó, pues me puse contento y ella se enojo._ Alice no había dicho nada me miraba boquiabierta._ Por eso quiero saber quien fue el novio de ella. Yo necesito saberlo…también la he visto con un nativo de la Push…el también esta cerca de ella y quiero..

_ ese es Jacob..su amigo…

_ Jacob._ dijo el nombre lentamente_ ¿sólo su amigo?

_ Si Edward son muy amigos…_ me pareció raro que haya recalcado eso._ siempre fueron muy buenos amigos.

_ Alice…dime quien estaba en el instituto con ella..

_ Edward.., Bella tuvo un solo novio en el Instituto..

_ ¿Quién fue su novio, Alice?¿Quién la dejó con esa responsabilidad?

_ Creo..que.._ en ese momento sonó el teléfono, miré a mi hermana , pero me levante a atender.

_ Hola..

_ Edward, te necesito en el hospital..hubo un accidente, y hay un paciente con traumatismo encefálico , quiero que vengas a ver..

_ Ya padre iré en seguida_ me di vuelta y clavé la mirada a mi hermana que estaba sentada con la mirada perdida.

_ Alice saldré, pero terminaremos esta conversación cuando venga.

_ Esta bien..cuando vuelvas…continuamos.

Salí rápidamente era una oportunidad única esta experiencia..pero me quede con las ganas de saber quien era el padre de los chicos.

Bella POV

El timbre sonaba insistente..camine sorteando los juguetes desparramados en la sala.

_ Ali..recoge esas muñecas..Anthony …sabes que eso es peligroso allí, los autitos pueden hacer caer a alguien..

No espere a que me contesten, abrí la puerta y me quede callada y mi sonrisa murió en mi cara.

_ Hola Bella…_ Alice Cullen estaba parada frente a mi, muy seria, jamás la había visto de esa manera._ ¿puedo pasar?

_ Si ..por favor.._ me hice a un lado y ella entro vacilante…sus ojos fueron a parar sobre las personitas que estaban sentadas jugando en el suelo. Su cara mostró sorpresa..

_ ¿Son dos?..errr_ se aclaró la garganta_ ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

_ Decirles…¿cómo le diría?..me echaron de su lado..no querían que esté junto a él.., y luego se fueron del país..

_ Bella pero callarte esto.._ se sentó..como derrumbándose en una de las sillas

_ Hola.._ Ali se acercó despacio.._ ¿quieres mi muñeca?_ Ella miró a la pequeña y tomo el juguete que le pasó..

_ Gracias…_ abrazo la muñeca_ ¿Cómo se llama..?

_ Ella se llama Mixie.

_ ohh es hermosa…y ¿tú como te llamas?

_ Yo soy Ali….y ¿tu nombre?

_ Yo me llamo Alice…

_ Hola..yo soy Anthony_ mi otro tesoro se acercó a ella y se apoyo en la silla._ ¿eres amiga de mamá?

_ Yo..solía serlo.._ sus ojos fueron a los míos.._ pero eso fue hace varios años..

_ ¿Ya no lo eres?_ la pregunta me llego en el fondo del alma…la misma pregunta me la había hecho yo, ¿dejamos de ser amigos, tan fácilmente?

_ Yo nunca deje de ser amiga de tu madre..pero eso debemos preguntarle a tu mami.

Me di vuelta y no la miré..No quería responderme eso, sentía dolido el corazón..la herida que tenia..no se había cicatrizado en esos cuatro años.

_ vamos chicos , junten los juguetes, para poder cenar.

_ Bueno Mammu..

Empezaron a juntar los juguetes y Alice los miraba, pensativa, lentamente giro su rostro hacia mi.., había lagrimas en sus ojos.

_ Bella, quiero pedirte perdón, pero en ese momento, no pensábamos claramente, Edward estaba mal, creíamos que no lo recuperaríamos.., mamá entró en depresión, todos nos sentimos..mal.

_ Si sólo ustedes tenían la prerrogativa del dolor..¿verdad?..Yo sólo era una arrimada, mis sentimientos no contaban. _ me senté frente a ella, en ese momento, me di cuenta, que ya no odiaba nada de lo que ellos hicieron, lo había superado. Me di cuenta, que el tener que pasar día a día con el dolor de tener a alguien que se había salvado de milagro, pero que haya quedado con secuelas de un estúpido accidente. Era doloroso. Pero me habían dejado de lado. Lástima que yo también lleve una consecuencia de ese accidente, pero en mi caso era maravilloso, pues mis hijos lo eran todo.

_ Alice..dejemos esto así.._me tape el rostro._ Ya no vale la pena.

_ ¿qué?...no tú eres la que no comprende, Edward se ha vuelto a enamorar de ti_ levante mi rostro y la mire_ si no me mires así..Hoy fue a casa a preguntarme quien era el padre de tus hijos.

_ ¿El te pregunto eso?

_ Si…Bella, tengo que hablar con papá, pero creo que ha llegado el momento, de que él sepa la verdad.

Me levante y camine hacia la ventana, Dios, mi vida de nuevo estaba entrando en un caos…

¿Que haría?..

Nunca deje de amarlo…. Y él no tenia la culpa de nuestra separación, no era como si me hubiese despreciado..no..me dije..cínicamente. Él te olvido…sencillamente…Bella Swan..Edward..te olvidó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado …..…..

Después del alboroto de mi feliz día de ayer…pude escribir este capi…

Estoy todavía emocionada..Gracias chicas por acompañarme ..

Este mundo de Fics es delicioso para mi…

Besos Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Sorpresas…Sorpresas…

Edward POV

Si no fuese porque ocurrió ese accidente me hubiese quedado junto a Alice, deseaba saber quien fue el novio de Bella, y por la expresión de mi hermana ella sabía, me jugaba la cabeza por ello.

Al llegar mi padre me llevo con él a la sala de tomografía, el paciente era un joven de 25 años, había estrellado su moto contra la banquina de la carretera, tuvo suerte de salir vivo.

Después de los estudios, procedimos a la cirugía, como ayudante residente, me estaba ganando un montón de experiencia acompañando a mi padre.

Casi cuatro horas después de la reconstrucción quirúrgica volvimos al consultorio de Carlisle, me tire en el sofá, estaba molido.

_ Me gusto como reaccionaste cuando viste el hematoma, pasaba desapercibido por el cuero cabelludo, si esa sangre quedaba allí, podría haber traído graves consecuencias._ mi padre se acomodo en su escritorio, revisó unos papeles y al mismo tiempo se pasaba la mano preocupado por el pelo.

_ ¿algún paciente muy grave?

_ no..no hijo..es que necesito hablar contigo…y ya consulte primero con tu madre.

_ No entiendo.._ me senté erguido, con las piernas separadas y las manos unidas entre ellas _ ¿es algo referente al hospital?

_ No…_ se levantó y se apoyo frente a su escritorio, me miró detenidamente, esa expresión ya me ponía inquieto.

_ por favor dime…me tienes intrigado.

_ ¿Qué has recordado de tu año aquí en la preparatoria?

_ Pues muy poco…¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?

_ Veras…durante ese año, tus hermanos y primos..la pasaron muy bien….nosotros fuimos muy felices..por ustedes…por supuesto antes del accidente..

_ Ya lo sé..me lo han dicho..pero tratan siempre de no tocar el tema…..

_ si porque no veíamos en la necesidad de hacerlo…nos parecía que debíamos dejar el pasado atrás, ya que no había nada comprometedor..

_ ¿Y qué te hace tocar el tema ahora?_ miré extrañado a mi padre.

_ Bueno..es que sabes…tú en ese tiempo..tenías novia..

_ ¿Qué?...¿yo tenía novia?_ eso me perturbo…¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho?_ pero….nadie comento nunca nada…...todos..

_ Espera…..cuando te accidentaste..quedaste muy mal…luego decidimos al empezar a recuperarte llevarte a Italia, junto a tu tío, era imprescindible que fueras, de eso dependió tu restablecimiento y en vista que no recordabas nada, bueno dimos por hecho..que no debíamos tocar el tema….un amor de adolescente..es pasajero.

_ Dime papá…¿ la que fue mi novia vive aquí?...¿me he cruzado con ella?

_ Lo de vivir aquí, no..se mudó_ suspire…por un momento me veía como el novio de Bella, el maldito que la abandono .

_ Dios…._ me paré y camine por la habitación, luego me detuve y lo encaré_ pero no entiendo ¿ a qué viene ahora esto?

_ Bueno, es que ella volvió….y yo la he visto Edward…y .._ mi padre se derrumbó en la silla, frente al escritorio, metió su mano en su cara.

_ Papá me asustas…_ camine y me situé frente a él, ahora yo recostado por el escritorio y puse una mano sobre su hombro. _ te veo muy preocupado, es que ella está enferma o qué?

_ No.._ negó también con la cabeza y me miró.._ ella tiene….bueno ella….¿ sabes? llegó aquí con dos criaturas_ mis ojos se abrieron…no….. la vida no me podía joder de esa manera.

_ Espera ….. me estás diciendo ..que Bella Swan….¿ella fue mi novia?_ caminé de un lado a otro…_ papá….¿esos niños son míos?... Yo la abandoné…la deje.. _ me recosté por la pared cerca de la puerta..cerré mis ojos..y me vinieron a la mente…los ojos de la niña era mis ojos y el pelo del niño….¿cómo estuve tan ciego?….lo tenía enfrente…Es por eso que se dice más ciego es el que no quiere ver._ papá.. ¿cómo pude dejarla..así?

_ Hijo , tú no la dejaste, estabas apenas recobrándote del accidente, y salimos de viaje lo más pronto que se te permitió.

_ Pero … esos niños….ella afronto sola todo..era apenas una niña…

_ tú eras también apenas un niño, no te puedes culpar..

_ ¿Pero ustedes?...la dejaron sola..

_ Edward, no sabíamos, créeme que jamás con tu madre le hubiésemos dado la espalda.

_ Yo debo ir a hablar con ella…yo…Dios la amaba….

_ creo que sí…siempre estaban juntos…ya al amanecer ibas a buscarla, y siempre preparaban alguna actividad para pasarla en grande.

_ papá..me he encontrado con ella.._ mi padre agrando los ojos sorprendido _ ya conocí a los niños…son hermosos..

_ si hijo y se parecen a ti y a ella…..¿ pero cuando la encontraste?

_ Oh hace como varias semanas atrás, en la farmacia y otro fue en una plaza, allí conocí a los niños, y hoy…aquí._ camine y me senté _ durante los momentos en donde nos hemos topado …he sentido..un montón de sensaciones…hasta rabia por el idiota que la abandonó… te imaginas me he querido matar yo mismo por haber dejado un ángel abandonado._ sacudí mi cabeza _ Y también me puse feliz porque tendría la oportunidad de poder conquistarla…si papá no me mires así…me volví a enamorar de ella…_ tape mi cara, unas gruesas lagrimas se derramaron y bañaron mi rostro, un dolor muy fuerte me recorrió el pecho y me eche para atrás en el sofá, apretando la zona adolorida.

_ ¿Hijo que te pasa?_ sentí como papá tomaba mi pulso y se sentaba al lado mío.

_ nada…es el dolor de ser un idiota…..de haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con una mujer excepcional…porque lo es ..traer un hijo al mundo, sin tu pareja, después resultando ser dos….Sólo alguien increíble lo haría. Y para colmo..yo..hasta me sentí celoso de mismo._ de un manotazo limpie mis lagrimas .

_ Hijo..debes tratar de afrontar..esto..y creo que podrás salir adelante.

_¿Lo crees?...mi metida de pata..es imposible de subsanar. Ella no me va a perdonar

_ No…. te aseguró que se arreglará.

_ Me voy…_ me levanté de un salto… me entró la urgencia de ir a la casa de Bella_ tome mi estetoscopio que había caído sobre el sofá y me encamine hacia la puerta.

_ Edward..¿a dónde vas?

_¿tienes que preguntar?...al lugar en donde nunca debí dejar de estar…_ Salí rápidamente, mi pensamiento sólo giraba en torno a ella….Dios como pude olvidarla….y después de haber compartido todo con ella, pues si teníamos hijos es porque habíamos llegado lejos en nuestra relación.

Me debía de odiar….y encima de todo, ni siquiera demostré reconocerla en nuestro primer encuentro…

Entonces esa era la expresión, de ella, de dolor, sorpresa por no recordarla, porque el padre de sus hijos no la reconocía.

Conducía como por inercia, y durante un lapso de segundos la vi riendo a mi lado en una cama, en mi dormitorio. Al dar una curva, me cruce con Alice, que al verme , me hizo señas de luces, clave los frenos, y por el espejo retrovisor vi el auto de ella retroceder.

Apague el motor y baje, la mire con rabia, si porque le había preguntado más temprano, sobre mi inquietud y ella no dijo nada.

_ Edward; ¿a dónde vas?.

_ a la casa de Bella..ya lo sé todo..

_ Edward …yo no sabia..lo de …Bella., quiero decir lo de los bebés

_ No …te concedo eso , no sabias que ella tuvo a mis hijos…pero el no decirme…..que compartimos cosas muy serias, un sentimiento….

_ Edward , ¿quién te lo dijo?

_ Papá…..conoció a los niños..y ató cabos…

_ Dios …se habrá sentido fatal…como yo….espera que se lo diga a Jasper, Rosalie y a Emmet.

_ Mira debo partir..quiero ir a hablar con ella.

_ creo que hoy ya no esta en condiciones de recibir a nadie.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ es que yo fui a verla.

_ Alice, ¿para qué?

_ Edward, cuando me dijiste que tenía un niño, yo me desesperé, y no dude que era tuyo, pero no me dijiste que eran dos..como nosotros.. eso..fue un gran contratiempo de seguro para ella, y hoy no estaba muy receptiva que digamos.

_ Mira Alice ella tiene toda la razón de estar enojada…la abandone…le di la espalda….. ella se vio sola. Todo por mi culpa._ baje mi cabeza..en verdad me echaba la culpa de todo. Me sentía responsable, de lo mal que la pasó.

_ Edward , ella no avisó de su situación_ mi hermana me miró de repente muy raro.

_ ¿Qué..qué me ocultas?...tu expresión dice que hay algo más.

_ Edward , ella siempre estuvo en el hospital, durante el tiempo que estuviste en terapia Intensiva, pero un día le pedimos que se marchará, ella no se quiso ir..pero la obligamos.

_ Alice , me estás diciendo, que esta situación, es por culpa de ustedes_ Alice se acercó y puso su brazo en el mío _ no me toques…sabias que yo la amaba, tú más que nadie…tendrías que haberla protegido..

_ Edward…yo estaba mal, creía que te perdería…y la considerábamos culpable…de lo que te pasaba.

_ no quiero escuchar más.._ di la vuelta y subí al auto.

_ Edward …_ Alice se acercó a la ventanilla, pero no podía mirarla…por culpa de ellos, me perdí el vivir cuatro años de la vida de mis hijos.

Arranque el auto y me marche rumbo a la casa de Bella, ¿será que me recibirá?

Cuando llegué estacione y me quedé sentado, mis piernas no me respondían, ¿qué le diría?, escuchaba risas desde la casa, eran ellos, mis hijos.

Dios mis hijos, yo tenía dos hermosos niños con la mujer más hermosa, y lo había arruinado.

Apague el motor y salí lentamente, una sensación de cobardía me invadió. Pero me armé de coraje y toque la puerta.

_ Ya…_ escuche su voz y cerré mis ojos, me veía con ella en la cocina de mi casa, abrazándola y compartiendo un beso..tuve la sensación de que fue el primero….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la cara de ella quedó a pocos metros de la mía, el primer impulso fue estirar mis brazos y acunarla en mi pecho, gritarle, mil disculpas. Sólo quería decirle ¿Cómo estas mi amor?..me perdonas….Soy el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra. Pero nada de eso hice, sólo la miré.

_ ¿qué haces aquí, Edward?_ se sostuvo de la puerta, no la abrió del todo.

_ Debemos hablar…_ mi voz no sonaba nada insegura, era lo opuesto a mis sentimientos, por dentro era una sustancia vacía, inestable.

El mirarla parada enfrente de mí, con sus ojos color chocolate, su pelo, lacio, suave, invitaba a meter los dedos y acariciarlos bajando lentamente por su cuello, detenerme allí detrás en la nuca donde más le gustaba. Si allí era uno de sus puntos vulnerables…estaba recordando algunas cosas.

_ Mira no tenemos nada que decirnos…..hoy me lo has dicho todo…

_ No …después de eso..ha ocurrido algo que lo cambió todo_ Vi como sus ojos se desviaron hacia detrás de mí , como tratando de evitar el contacto visual, pero volvieron inmediatamente a clavarse en mi cara_ Bella…hable con mi padre..el me contó, que nosotros…Mira ¿no podemos hablar en otro lugar..?

_ No Edward….yo no puedo salir así no más y dejar todo….y … ahora.

_ No escucha ya no podemos retrasar esta conversación, se ha pospuesto por más de cuatro años….se lo debemos a ellos y a nosotros….Dios Bella…yo no te quise dejar…yo jamás lo hubiese hecho.

_ En serio…¿Cómo puedes estar seguro..si ni siquiera me recordaste..?_ la vi retroceder, intentando meterse a la casa.

_ Ah no..espera.._ estire mi brazo, la tome por su muñeca y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, dejándola pegada a mi cuerpo, contra la madera._ a lo mejor mi mente te olvidó , pero mi corazón reconoció ese pedazo que se había extraviado._ con audacia tome su rostro con mis manos, obligándola a alzar la mirada_ Bella desde el momento que nos encontramos, no he dejado de pensar en ti…. Y ahora el saber que tenemos un pasado en común, me hace desear.. volverlo un presente.

_ Edward ..no creerás que porque has decidido que tienes algo que te liga a mi…yo correré a tus brazos y continuaremos donde lo dejamos…_ trato de separar su rostro de mi mano_ yo tengo ya una vida…..y no la voy a dejar…me costó encontrar un rumbo..y no pienso..tirarlo todo solo para satisfacer tu necesidad de redención, en verdad no necesitas pagar ninguna culpa…no estás en deuda conmigo, estabas enfermo, no fue culpa tuya olvidarme…pero, no volveré contigo y mis hijos no te necesitan.

Un sentimiento de frustración me invadió, comprendía sus sentimientos, pero ella no podía dejar a mis hijos sin padre, no lo permitiría, además ella creía que lo hacía solo por los niños, ¿estaría también ciega?¿no veía que la amaba?

_ Bella..no siento remordimiento, ni quiero llenar el sentimiento de culpa…quiero que me des la oportunidad de compensar esto, por favor.

_ Ed…_ no la deje terminar, asalte su boca, mordí sus labios tiernamente, quería que me deje entrar en su calor, cuando con un suspiro, cedió, dentro de mi, ese corazón que creí inmaduro, sin gotas de sentimiento, danzo un ritmo de aleluya. Pegue su cuerpo más al mío, quedando totalmente apresada entre la puerta y yo._ para….esto no está bien._ sus palabras salieron apenas sin aliento_ No puedes hacerlo.

_ Claro que puedo y lo hago…Bella , déjame intentar, dame una oportunidad, no me niegues el derecho de conocer a mis hijos, no me niegues el placer de volver contigo.

_ Yo no sé qué decir….._ la veía confundida_ no quiero volver a sufrir_ su mano fue a sus ojos._ por favor….duele mucho… ya no lo podré soportar.

_ Prometo…..evitarte algún sufrimiento.

_ Edward..déjame pensar, yo sé que te debo los años de Aly y Anthony , pero….dame tiempo.

_ Bella, te dejaré por ahora..mañana, volveré.

Bella me miro, dio la vuelta y entró a su casa.

Por favor…¿a quién podría recurrir para que me ayudase a recuperarla.

Si existiese un cielo y un infierno, creo que en este momento se estaban peleando para cederme un lugar en su ambiente. Ojala ganase el cielo, y mi vida con Bella seria una dicha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció el capi..me han preguntado, que pasó con él, en el capi nº 2 esta que le pasó, recuerden los celos son malos consejeros…

Bella ama a Edward, ¿Quién no?, pero teme sufrir, por su lado él, se ha vuelto a enamorar de Bella y no comprende , el porque ella duda para volver….Todavía él no sabe..toda la historia , solo leves recuerdos le llegan…

Bella odia los ataques de celos…

Veremos que pasa en el capi siguiente.

Comenten que les pareció..

Rohayhu… Rochie Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI Tomando Decisiones

Edward POV

Dios…debía parar un rato, no era conveniente que siguiera manejando en ese estado, baje la velocidad y detuve completamente el auto, mecánicamente puse las balizas y recosté mi cabeza sobre el volante.

Debía ordenar mis prioridades.

Primera Prioridad: Bella; debía recuperarla, eso que sentía por ella no era un capricho, había creído que me había entusiasmado por ella después de verla en la farmacia, ¡ahh!… pero no , eso era amor, puro amor, que estaba latente, allí bajo mi piel, y a mi corazón no le importaba una mierda que mi cerebro la haya alejado de mi vida. No….. mi corazón la quería de vuelta, Demonios yo la quería de vuelta.

Segunda Prioridad: Mis hijos; por Dios, tenía 23 años y dos hijos de 4 años y sin tener lazos con ellos, eso debía solucionar. Tenia que conocerlos, saber sus gustos, miedos, miles de detalles que me los perdí.

Tercera Prioridad: hablar con mis hermanos, saber ¿que pasó? Ellos me lo debían, sus acciones influyeron en mi vida, decisiones tomadas por terceras personas desencadenaron esta situación.

Cuarta Prioridad: organizar mi vida, Bella ocuparía un lugar importante en ella junto con mis hijos. No podía pensar un futuro sin ella y ellos.

Sólo recordar ese beso robado. Me volvía loco, ella fue mía, ella era mía.

Tomé la llave, di vuelta y de nuevo se movió el auto, ojala la vida tomase el mismo camino que un auto, que se pudiese manejar tan fácilmente, llevándola por donde tu quieres. Pero sabemos de sobra, que esta no se maneja de esa forma, la vida toma decisiones que no esperamos.

Ya en casa, en la sala estaban todos, si….. toda mi familia.

Deje la llave del auto sobre la repisa, metí mis manos en el bolsillo, y los miré. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, secándose las lagrimas, por lo visto desde que llegó se había largado a llorar y Jasper pasándole pañuelos desechables, mamá caminaba inquieta por toda la sala, Emmet, tenia en la mano una pelota de tenis que hacia rebotar del suelo a su mano, indicio de que estaba nervioso, sabia que como todo kinestésico debía realizar un movimiento de descargué.

Rosalie acurrucada en el sillón un poco más alejada mirando la pared opuesta, Y papá apoyado por el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca. Pero al escucharme todos los ojos se fijaron en mí.

Mamá vino rápido y me abrazó, lo único que pude hacer fue apoyar mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Desde esa posición mire a los demás.

_ Hijo..yo no se que decirte, no sabia que ella estaba embarazada, y tampoco que tus hermanos le pidieron que dejara de visitarte, siempre creí que ella se echo para atrás, que no aguantó la situación._ sentí un sollozo_ no sabia de los niños.

_ Cálmate mamá , es difícil la situación pero desearía hablar con todos, ahora.

_ Creo que estas en todo tu derecho..

Llevé a mamá hasta uno de los sillones y la hice sentar.

_ ¿Quisiera saber, que pasó en realidad? y no me importa nada eso de la amnesia, ahora están en juego otras vidas, mis hijos y la de Bella._ mis ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación._ Quiero que uno de ustedes se decida a revelarme que es lo que pasó hace casi cinco años.

_ Bueno hermano…_ Emmet, detuvo su movimiento con la pelota, la dejo en la mesita ratona y se levantó, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y me miró fijamente._ Como ya te imaginarás, Bella y tu fueron novios, y no me preguntes que tipo de noviazgo, lo que te podré decir es que era genial, no tenían problemas, pero había algo que no podía encajar en esa relación_ me miró fijo…_ Demonios Edward, eras tremendamente celoso, posesivo, nadie podía mirar mucho a Bella sin que empezaras a querer embestir como un toro.

_ Dime Emmet, hice algo yo que ocasionó que le lastimase a Bella o a otra persona._ Vi como negaba con la cabeza_ No nunca la lastimarías, pero _ miró a todos y se decidió a terminar_ Edward..el día de tu accidente, peleaste con un amigo de ella, y te enojaste porque Bella decidió salir a favor del otro, tomaste tu….auto..y nosotros Jasper y yo llegamos cuando quedó hecho trizas en la cantera al final del camino rumbo a Port Ángeles, si no hubiésemos llegados estarías muerto.

_ ¿Me quieres decir, que yo choque mi auto, por celoso?

_ No Edward, no sabemos exactamente como sucedió, pero no creo que hayas chocado a propósito…

_ Dios…._ metí mis dos manos en el pelo_ pero porque no estaba a mi lado cuando desperté.

_ Bueno…

_ Espera Emmet….._ Rosalie se levantó y camino hacia mi_ la culpable soy yo…._ miró sus manos_ me enoje tanto por lo que pasó…no podía entender porque no te defendió, que cuando pasaron los días y no despertabas, yo.. le dije que se fuera..la saque de tu lado…la única culpable soy yo..

_ No…. espera …_ dijo Alice_ también soy culpable porque yo hubiese intervenido en eso, pero también me calle. Hermano era mi mejor amiga y no la defendí, me bloquee al verte casi muerto.

_ Si todos tenemos parte de culpa._ confirmaron todos.

_ La cuestión es que debo solucionar esto.

_ Haber hijo ¿qué quieres hacer?_ Carlisle se separó de la puerta y vino a sentarse a lado de Esme.

_ Papá ..yo lo único que quiero es recuperar a Bella y también a mis hijos._ me senté en una silla colocada entre unas mesitas laterales._ Y usaré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para lograrlo.

_ Estamos contigo…_ dijo Emmet_ caramba si ya tengo sobrinos..quiero disfrutarlo.

_ Mañana iré nuevamente a su casa, y también pasado, no daré tregua..

_ Edward..¿crees que Bella me permitirá conocer a los pequeñitos?

_ mamá ella no es mala, por supuesto que te dejará._ vi como suspiró_ y los niños son hermosos.

_ Si.. tu padre me dijo que son una versión tuya y de Bella…me muero por conocerlos.

_ Mamá y yo por disfrutarlos como lo haría un padre._ me paré nuevamente_ Ah.. para que se vayan enterando..si Bella me dice si me caso.. y ya.._ Di la vuelta y fui hacia la escalera, tenia que pensar que haría..como actuaría con ella. Me di vuelta y los mire nuevamente_ no sé como terminaré mi carrera, pero no me rendiré._ fui a mi dormitorio.

Debía ser suave, pero persistente, no exigir, pero estar a la vista para ser un recordatorio constante de lo que debíamos hacer…que era estar juntos.

…..

Bella POV

Abrí mis ojos, casi no había dormido, el enfrentarme a Edward, saber que el conocía la verdad, de que tenía unos hijos. Que habíamos tenido algo, más bien, todo desde mi punto de vista. El saber que él estaba dispuesto a iniciar nuevamente la relación, pero por sus hijos, no me seducía para nada, yo lo amaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a forzar una relación, para que el pueda disfrutar a sus hijos, si el los quería, no me opondría a que ejerciera el rol de padre, pero no necesitaba hacer el sacrificio, de estar con la madre, mi corazón no aguantaría saber que caminaba y me miraba sólo por un compromiso.

Por más que ese beso, casi me hizo dimitir, habían pasado casi cinco años sin probar su boca, más bien sin besar a nadie. No por que no tuviera oportunidad, el hecho de ser madre y padre de tiempo completo, no dejaba ocasión de experimentar con otra relación.

No podía imponerme como una pareja, ya le estaba encerrando en un rol, que él no pidió, bueno Bella….aclaremos ese punto, tú tampoco lo pediste y eres madre. En eso no hay marcha atrás. Sacudí mis pensamientos volviendo al presente.

Fui al baño, una ducha me despertaría, no podía darme el lujo de estar agotada, Aly y Tony, no me permitirían, la energía que tenían era proporcional, a un par de autos de carreras, una vez que se ponían en marcha, no pararían, hasta su siesta.

Ya vestida, con pantalones de mezclilla y remera mangas cortas, baje a preparar el desayuno; Charlie estaba sentado frente a la mesa, en la cocina.

_ ¿Qué haces papi?_ lo bese en la mejilla_ ¿por qué no me esperaste?

_ No pude dormir…quería hablar contigo._ miré a papá, mientras calentaba agua y sacaba leche del refrigerador. Prendí la hornalla y me senté frente a él.

_ ¿Debo hacerme la desentendida o te digo que lo hables de una vez?.

_ Bella..nunca te presioné , por lo de tu embarazo, más sabiendo que ese chico sufrió un gran accidente, y después que dijiste que él no estaba enterado, cedí a tus caprichos, no….. _ me interrumpió, no quería que pensara que era capricho_ ya sé….. dirás que no fue capricho, pero hija ese muchacho se merecía saber que iba a ser padre, no estoy a favor de él, pero…lo escuche ayer, y tiene razón, se merece conocer a sus hijos. Él es el padre..lo quieras o no.

_ Papá…no voy a prohibirle que visite a su hijos, no soy mala, yo no quiero que se sienta…_ unas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mis mejillas,_ no quiero..que me diga..que lo obligue a estar a mi lado…me moriría, sabiendo que esta presionado …

_ Bella creo que debes darle una oportunidad.

_ Papá le daré ..a sus hijos.._ mi voz..salió estrangulada, no tenia peros que dar. En eso, escuche la puerta de la calle, mire encima de la ventana al reloj de pared, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, me levante y fui a abrir.

Mi sorpresa, fue ver a dueño de mis pensamientos, parado con las manos en el bolsillo y recostado por el marco de la puerta.

_ Hola Bella…_ parecía inseguro. Jamás lo hubiera creído, él demostrando ese tipo de estado de ánimo. _ puedo pasar..

_ Si..entra_ me hice a un lado_ ¿ya desayunaste?

_ No.._ camino detrás de mí, hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio a papá.

_ ¿Cómo esta señor Swan?_ le tendió la mano, papá lo miró y le correspondió.

_ Hola Edward..hace mucho que no te veía por aquí…

_ Si hace mucho tiempo…

_ ¿Desayunaran los dos?_ tenía que decir algo..me ponía nerviosa tenerlos en la cocina.

_ Si ….creo que Edward , me acompañará, ¿No es así muchacho?

_ Si..¿pero te puedo ayudar?

Cuando estaba por contestar vi entrando a Aly con su sabanita arrastrando y restregando sus ojitos, camine hacia ella y la levante.

_ Hola mi corazón…¿Cómo has dormido?_ besé su cabecita del mismo color de mi pelo, pero con los ojos iguales a Edward. Aly miró detrás de mi _ ¿recuerdas a Edward?

_ Si..mammi..

_ Va a desayunar con nosotros, quieres sentarte con él, mientras preparó lo que comeremos.

_ Aja..mammi.._ camine y la ubique en su silla alta, Edward fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

_ Hola Aly…¿Qué te gusta desayunar?.._ Edward estaba muy nervioso, pero cariñoso, seria un gran padre…era un gran padre.

_ Yo quedo cedeal de colodes con leche.

_ Aly..pronuncia bien..quierrro..cerrreal._ no pude evitar corregirla, era necesario, su pronunciación con la "r", era algo que debía superar, a veces lo hacia bien, y otras como ahora, cambiaba la "r" por la "d"

_¿ Pod que comes hoy aquí?.._ Aly tenía una naturaleza muy inquisitiva, la sonrisa de Edward, confirmo lo que pensaba.

_ Dios Aly, te pareces a tu tía Alice_ dijo como si nada.

_ ¿Mi tía Alice?...Yo tengo una tía..mammi ¿tengo tía Alice?_ la pregunta me descolocó.

_ Si mi amor..tienes una tía Alice..

_ Ahh. ….¿ella es mi tía Alice..la que eda tu amiga?_ ¿Dios los niños ya no eran más tranquilos, menos vivos?

_ Si mi amor…ella es tu tía Alice.

_ Biennnn..tengo tía…_ me dolió descubrir que mis hijos, sentían inquietudes, con respecto a familiares._ ¿sabes…tengo abelo y abela, él es mi abelo…_ Charlie, extendió su mano y acaricio las manitas pequeñas de mi corazoncito.

Cuando iba a hablar llegó Anthony corriendo.

_ Mammu…..saltó y se subió como monito por mis piernas, lo alce y me di vuelta para que saludara a los demás.

_ Mira..Anthony ..tenemos vistas..¿Qué se dice?

_ Buenos días….abu.. y _ miró a Edward, pero al no recordarse de su nombre me miró a mi.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas de ayer?_ vi como asintió_ Bueno Edward ha venido a desayunar con nosotros..

_ ¿Cómo estas Anthony?_ como respuesta mi pequeño enterró su carita en mi cuello y me abrazó fuerte.

_ Amor se saluda…._ giro su cabeza y miró a nuestro invitado.

_ Hola…señor_ vi como los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron y vislumbre dolor en ellos. El dolor de saber que tu eres algo importante en la vida de alguien y el otro no sabe. Me dije …¿comprendes lo que sentí Edward, cuando nos encontramos y no me reconociste? Sientes eso ahora al ver a tus hijos y ellos no saben lo que eres en sus vidas.

Pero al pensarlo enseguida me maldije por ser tan mala..no se merecía tal conducta ni pensamiento .

_ Tony..mamá me dijo que Alice..es nuestra tía…

_ ¿Mammu..?...¿Alice es tía?

_ Aja ..si mi amor Alice es tu tía..y también tienes otros tíos que conocerás..

_ ¿Qué te parece Bella si llevamos a los niños a conocer a los otros tíos y abuelos..?

_ Me parece..bien a mi Bella..yo puedo quedarme sólo ..no te preocupes..

_ pero ..papá no podrás…

_ Bella por una horas no me pasará nada.._ miré a los ojos de mi padre.._ Sabes llamaré a Sue..

_ Bella.._ le corte el comentario…no estaría tranquila si se quedaba sólo._ es la única condición..

_ esta bien…

Desayunamos tranquilos. Como lo puede uno hacer , con dos niños pequeños. Edward me ayudo a acomodar la cocina, y luego subió conmigo al dormitorio llevando a Aly de su mano, parecería que se creo un fuerte lazo entre ellos, por mi lado Anthony , se pegaba a mi como si buscase defenderme de una invasión, como hombre sentía la competencia, a su alrededor.

Edward al entrar , recorrió con sus ojos mi vieja habitación, estaba casi igual, la diferencia eran esas dos cunas, que ocupaban todo espacio libre.

Busque remuda de ropa para ellos, sabia que cuando se pusieran a jugar, no quedarían limpios.

Los cambie y Edward se acercó a mi y tomó el bolso, sentí una opresión en el pecho al verlo cargar el bolso de bebé en su hombro y alzar a Aly a su cadera.

Ella estaba muy cómoda en ese lugar, sus manitas tomaban su pelo de la nuca y lo liaba en sus pequeños deditos, la envidia que me recorrió, me paralizó, quería yo hacer eso, quería estar abrazada a el, y tener derecho a acariciarlo, sin limites.

¿Sería capaz de dar oportunidad a una vida juntos?….Oh seria egoísta, me dije, y me torturo al quererlo para mi y mis hijos, y no dejarle buscar rehacer su vida.

Necesitaba ayuda…, necesitaba no sentirme egoísta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno este Fics esta entrando en su recta final…

Sería capaz Bella de volver con él, o seria ciega y tiraría por la borda toda oportunidad.

Los sentimientos humanos son tan complejos..pero lastimosamente juegan en contra cuando uno menos lo espera.

Espero sus comentarios..

Los dejo, hasta el próximo..

Besos Rochie Cullen


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: Los caminos al corazón 

_Edward POV_

Lograr que Bella me acompañase a casa fue genial. Le debía eso a Charlie. Me ayudó; me apoyó.

El ayudar a Bella con los niños me demostró lo difícil que era atender a dos pequeños. Lo que habría pasado con ello… ¿Y yo qué? Disfrutando todos estos años…sin asumir ninguna responsabilidad.

Mi corazón bailó de alegría cuando tomé el bolso de bebé y situé a Aly en mi cadera. Ese sentimiento jamás sería igualado excepto por el momento en que Anthony también estuviese allí; en mis brazos.

El camino a mi casa lo hicimos hablando con ellos. Preguntaban de todo. Bella se encargaba de contestarlo:

_ ¿Por qué vamos allí? ¿Por qué no nos has visitado allá en Phoenix? ¿Cuántos tíos tenemos? ¿Por qué son nuestros tíos? _

Bella miraba hacia mí con cada respuesta:

_ Vamos allí, cariño, para conocer a los tíos. ¿Por qué no ha ido a Phoenix? Porque estaba de viaje. Tenéis cuatro tíos y dos abuelos más. _

_ ¿Abuelos, mami? ¿Más abuelos?_ preguntaron los dos.

_Eh…sí; mis peques conocerán a sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

_ ¡Guau, mammu! Tendré cuatro abuelos como Sara y Lewis _dijo Anthony.

_ Sí. Como María _ agregó Aly _ desvié mi mirada de la carretera y la clavé en la cara de Bella. Tenía la expresión perdida. Como si decidiera algo.

_ ¿Quienes son Sara, Lewis y María? _ estaba interesado en todo lo que comentaran; de esa manera los conocería más.

_ Ah…ellos son vecinos de allá. Son amiguitos inseparables.

_ Sí. ¿También tenemos papá como ellos, mami?_ Aly no pudo evitar lanzar su pregunta. Mis manos se crisparon en el volante. Luego alcé mis ojos y busqué la cara de mis hijos por el espejo retrovisor. Ellos estaban sentados en sus sillitas especiales. En un pensamiento fugaz me dije que esas sillas estarían por mucho tiempo allí; era el lugar de mis hijos.

_ Bueno…_ Bella no podía articular muy bien sus palabras_ Sí, mi amor; también tienes papá como ellos…_ ella me miró a la cara y en una muda suplica me pidió ayuda.

_ Bueno, chicos…el problema será si querrán a su padre…_ dije contrito.

_ Sí. Yo sí _ dijo Aly, como siempre impulsiva.

_ ¿Y por qué no le conocemos?_ más seria fue la pregunta de él ¿Los niños de ahora ya no eran más tímidos, crédulos, menos inteligentes? No, me dije. Los genes…

_ ¡Oh, mi amor! Sí lo conoces. Sólo que…él estuvo de viaje y ahora volvió.

Las caritas de los niños se volvieron a mirarme. Un escalofrió me subió por el cuerpo. En esos momentos estábamos llegando a la casa.

¿Por qué no esperamos un momento mejor?, me dije. No; debíamos aprovechar las preguntas de ellos. Era más natural de sacar a colación; menos traumático. Bueno, qué se yo…no soy psicólogo. Y si fregábamos con este tema lo sabríamos en cualquier momento.

No nos bajamos del auto; Bella y yo dimos la vuelta a mirarlos.

_ Aly, Anthony…su papá es Edward _ bueno, allí estaba. El mejor regalo que me daba ella eran mis hijos. No pude evitar mirarlos a la cara. Estaban sorprendidos pero la expresión de Aly era una delicia. Recorría mi rostro, todo a mí; como si me evaluara. El de Anthony más reservado; como analizando lo escuchado.

_ ¿Ya no te irás de viaje? _sólo eso me preguntó y sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos. Ese niño tendría un carácter único.

Con esa pregunta me pedía no dejarlo más. Se estrujó mi corazón. Era algo que podía prometerle. No saldría de sus vidas nunca más. Desprendí el cinturón, me levanté sobre mis rodillas y besé a ambos en sus mejillas. Sus bracitos se enrollaron a mí alrededor.

_ Ya no viajaré; y si lo hago, vendrán conmigo.

Gritaron alborotados. Creo que la etapa de la niñez es la mejor. Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos en esa época y no sufrir con los reveses de la vida. Por favor; acababa de recuperar a mis hijos y me preocupaba por tonterías y filosofar.

Bajé del auto y en el momento en que estaba abriendo la puerta trasera, escuché como salían al porche mamá y mis hermanos.

Alice venía corriendo.

_ ¡Oh, Bella, vinieron! _ en su característico impulso, la abrazó_ Gracias y perdóname.

_ Yo…Alice…

_ No… No digas nada. El solo tenerte aquí me satisface. Sólo, gracias_ la soltó y se agachó a ayudarme a desprender las correas de la sillita. Emmet y Jasper tomaron el bolso de ropa y otro de juguetes. Mamá, más ansiosa, no atinaba a acercarse más. Decidí ayudarle.

_ Ven mamá. Te presento a Aly _ ella estaba en el suelo frente a mí _ Y a Anthony_ típico, su lugar al lado de Bella _ Ella es Esme…su abuela_ mamá caminó y se acuclilló frente a los dos.

_ ¿Cómo están, hermosuras?_ Unas lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse_ ¿Podrían darme un abrazo? Es que me encantaría recibirlo de unos ángeles tan bonitos _ los dos se acercaron y abrazaron por el cuello a su abuela. Ella se levantó y tomó las manos de ellos_ ¿Qué les gustaría comer? Hoy prepararé lo que me pidan.

_ Yo quiero pastel de chocolate _ dijo Anthony.

_ Yo no. A mí me gustaría tarta de frutilla _ Aly estiraba la mano de mamá, vi como los tres se encaminaban a la casa.

Bella miraba esa imagen que se le presentaba. Sus ojos estaban también como los de mi madre, a punto de desbordarse. Quería estrecharla en mis brazos; decirle que no se preocupara, que me tenía a mí para lo que quisiera. Quería que volviésemos a ser como antes. Pero era algo estúpido lo que quería. Ya no éramos dos adolescentes; éramos más viejos; con más experiencia encima.

Mucho camino recorrido. Muchos malos ratos que tenía que borrar para poder continuar.

_ Bella quiero que sepas, que siento lo que pasó_ Bella trató de interrumpir_ No puedes impedir que te pida disculpas. No podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Estamos en deuda contigo_ Emmet se acercó y abrazó a Bella_ Siempre te quise hermanita. Y más ahora que sé que me has hecho un tío muy apuesto _ todos reímos_ Ahora nadie evitará que consienta a mis sobrinos. ¡Guau, sobrinos! _ dijo y salió detrás de su madre.

_ También te digo lo mismo. Bella, por favor, debes perdonarnos _ Jasper se inclinó y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la dueña de mi corazón. Envidia; sentimiento que afloraba a cada momento. También quería poder besarla o abrazarla… Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y fueron hacia la casa _ Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos _ dijeron.

La única que quedó era Rosalie, que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jeans.

_ Bella…

_ No, Rosalie. Creo que ya está todo dicho.

_ No, Bella. La que debe disculparse soy yo. Sé que actúe impulsivamente esa vez. Pero al estar con Emmet todos los días y verlo desecho… Él no era como lo conocíamos; se había apagado. No bromeaba, no comía… Me destrozó. Y luego, esa vez que llegaste y te quedaste parada, sin hablarnos, como si no te importara nada, fue el detonante. No merecías la explosión. Yo te pido disculpas.

_ Rosalie…yo ese día me había enterado que estaba embarazada. No sabía que iba a hacer…

_ Dios, Bella. Ahora me siento peor.

_ No lo dije para que te sientas así…_ se encogió de hombros _ Todos pasamos un mal momento. Debemos dejar el pasado.

_ Gracias _ Rosalie dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la casa.

Bella se había recostado contra el auto. Despacio me acerqué a ella. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en las plantas del jardín. Me recosté a su lado pero mirándola, mi cabeza inclinada hacia ella. Quería tomarla en brazos.

Nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?_ se aclaró la voz _ Digo…de nosotros.

_ Yo sólo…_ pasé mi mano por el pelo _ recuerdo pequeños flashes. Cuando nos besamos en la cocina. ¿Esa fue la primera vez? _ me incliné y levanté su rostro hacia mí _ Te veo bromeando, riendo. Hay muchos sentimientos en esos pequeños recuerdos… Bella, daría toda mi vida por recordar cada momento contigo. Pero no sólo deseo recordar, los quiero vivir de nuevo. Bella, aparte de los niños, te amo. Eso no lo he olvidado. Está dentro de mí. Aquí en mi corazón _ tomé su mano y la apreté sobre el lugar en donde desbocado latía ese órgano que a cada bombeo me recordaba que ella era el amor de mi vida _ Déjame demostrártelo…_ me incliné y besé esos labios que temblorosos se alzaban.

Todo deseo contenido se desató, explotando como miles de fuegos artificiales. Di vuelta a mi cuerpo y la presioné contra el auto. Mis manos apoyadas por el techo del auto. Si no las alejaba, la desnudaría allí mismo. Sólo mi boca asaltaba cada rincón de la suya. Ni siquiera osé acercar todo mi cuerpo porque tenía un serio problema de dominio corporal en la parte baja.

Las manos de ella se alzaron rodeando mi cuello y subieron hasta mi pelo, haciendo descender más mi cabeza. Esta vez, los besos eran devueltos, con pasión, con necesidad de probar aquello que dábamos por perdido.

_ ¡Mami, Mammu! _los niños salieron corriendo hacia nosotros_ Tío Emmet nos llevará a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Podemos ir?_ los dos coreaban entusiasmados _a regañadientes nos separamos.

_ Bueno, pueden ir_ Bella se inclinó y les dio un beso. Cuando se retiraban Aly se volvió a dar vuelta y se acercó a mí. Estiró mi pantalón con sus manitas pidiéndome que me inclinase. Lo hice y uno bracitos regordetes me abrazaron por el cuello.

_ Te quiero, papi _me soltó y se marchó. Anthony me miró y saludó con su mano. Pero luego vino también y me abrazó porque había quedado en cuclillas.

_ Y yo _ se fueron corriendo. Me quedé allí congelado. Me había llamado "papi". Bella se acercó a mí y se inclinó para tomar mi mano. Me incorporé lentamente, quedando frente a frente.

_ Edward, creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad.

_ Oh, Bella _ la alcé contra mí. Todo su cuerpo apoyado, rodeándome_ No te fallaré. Te lo prometo_ como respuesta el beso que intercambiamos fue el más dulce compromiso.

La bajé despacio y caminamos tomados de la mano para entrar.

Dentro era un alboroto total. Emmet y los muchachos se estaban preparando para salir.

_ Iremos al centro comercial y vendremos como en una hora. No tardaremos.

_ No puedo creer. Si Alice va con ustedes, creo que será más de una hora _ dije muy serio_ Llevarán el volvo.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Emmet

_ Por las sillas de los niños.

_ Ya _ dijo Alice.

_ Yo manejaré y Alice irá conmigo _ dijo Jasper.

_ No. Iremos todos _ dijo Emmet_ mudaremos las sillitas al Jeep. Es más grande.

_ Llevemos los dos autos. No tendremos espacio para lo que compremos_ dijo nuevamente Alice.

_ ¡Oh! Está bien_ Emmet parecía enfurruñado, pero cedió con gusto.

Salieron con una exhalación, Emmet cargaba a Anthony que parecía muy feliz estar sobre los hombros de su gran tío Emmet. Ya me imaginaba que se sentía al estar sobre los hombros del oso de mi hermano.

En cambio Aly iba de la mano de Alice y Rosalie; hacían un cuadro increíble.

_ Bueno, en vista que los chicos han llevado a Aly y Anthony, me apresuraré a preparar sus pedidos_ cuando iba para la cocina se dio vuelta y volvió hacia nosotros y tomó a Bella entre sus brazos_ Gracias por concedernos esto. Sé que no nos lo merecemos_ se separó y pasó sus palmas por sus ojos_ Yo…gracias…_ y se fue. Mamá estaba llorando…

Miré a Bella y la amé mucho más por tener un corazón tan bondadoso. Y ahora que mis hermanos se habían llevado a los niños Bella podía sacarse un poco el estrés.

_ ¿Quieres tomar algo?

_ No.

_ Vamos arriba a escuchar música mientras viene de vuelta la tropa_ quise ser bromista con ella_ ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí abajo?

_ Vamos arriba…_ parecía indecisa, pero tomó mi mano al decirlo. Subimos a mi cuarto, permanecía casi como cuando estaba en el instituto. Sólo mi colección de libros había crecido, había más de medicina, y más Cd's. Bella entró con cautela y fue a sentarse en el pequeño sofá. Había algunos detalles que debíamos superar en nuestra relación. Además veía a Bella cansada; de seguro no había dormido nada.

_ ¿Qué quieres escuchar de música?

_ Lo que decidas poner_ sus manos jugaban por el borde del sillón.

_ Ok _ decidí poner un CD que había encontrado. Era una nana; una composición mía; estaba seguro. Cuando empezó a sonar la miré y sus ojos estaban abiertos, sorprendidos.

_ No te gusta. Voy a cambiar_ su mirada me asustó. Di la vuelta para sacar el disco pero sus manos me detuvieron. Giré y mis ojos se perdieron en los lagos formados por esas ventanas de su alma.

_ No, Edward. Por favor. Pensé que no la volvería a escuchar.

_ ¿La conoces?_ asintió con su cabeza_ La encontré los primeros días cuando volvimos. No recordaba cuando la compuse. ¿Tú sí?

_ Me…me la hiciste, para mi cumpleaños…y yo…_ sus manos se alzaron y arrastraron mi cabeza hacia la suya. El hambre que trasmitió su beso, fue más bien igualado al que yo sentía.

Sabiendo que nadie nos interrumpiría, no pude evitar alzarla en mis brazos, apoyando mis manos en sus glúteos, profundizando de esa mansera el contacto. Giré con ella en brazos y llegué hasta la cama, cayendo los dos sobre la colcha.

Brazos y piernas enredados, labios perdidos en el sabor del otro. Mis manos no se detuvieron, recorrieron, esas curvas maduras, más llenas. Impaciente levanté su remera y me separé de su boca lo suficiente como para admirar esas curvas generosas que se encontraban confinadas en un sostén de algodón. Sin dudar, bajé mi cabeza y sobre la tela lamí su cima excitada. Volví a mirarla y sus párpados cubrían esos bellos ojos. Su labio entreabierto me confirmó que estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Metí mis brazos bajo ella y giramos quedando sobre mí. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la posición. No quedaba duda de mi grado de necesidad por ella. Toda su pelvis estaba apoyada sobre la evidencia contundente de que no tenia ganas de parar. Mi cuerpo gritaba físicamente mi necesidad; pero yo no estaba preparado para llegar más lejos. No era promiscuo y en estos momentos no contaba con ninguna protección. No actuaría como un adolescente. Había pruebas irrefutables de no habernos cuidado anteriormente.

Amaba a mis pequeños pero Bella no se merecía una nueva imprudencia. Al menos ya había madurado; cuidaría de ella, cuidaría de mi familia.

Acaricie su espalda, hice descender su cabeza y apoyarla en mi hombro.

_ Te amo, Isabella. De eso no dudes jamás.

_ Edward, yo nunca deje de amarte… Todos estos años me he preguntado, cómo estabas, si eras feliz.

_ Mi corazón. Siempre dentro de mí sentí que algo me faltaba y eso eras tú _mis manos seguían acariciando su espalda_ Bella, quiero casarme contigo _sentí como se incorporó y me miró. Esos ojos estaban cargados de temor, ansiedad, preocupación.

_ Edward, no necesitas casarte conmigo. Yo no me opondré a que veas a tus hijos.

_ No, Bella. Yo sé que tu corazón bondadoso jamás haría eso. No me entiendes... Isabella, me quiero casar contigo para tener el placer de estar a tu lado cada mañana, al despertarnos; el imaginarme tu cabeza a mi lado en la almohada…es algo que deseo profundamente. El saber que tú compartirás conmigo cada momento es mi felicidad. Te amo._ suspiré y volví a la misma pregunta_ Bella, ¿te casarás conmigo?

_ Sí, me casaré contigo_ trató de bajarse de donde estaba y la detuve.

_ No, quédate ahí. Me gusta. Y si no podemos hacer algo más que besarnos…al menos déjame sentirte pegada a mí_ volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

_ Debo organizar muchas cosas; detalles_ su mano empezó a jugar sobre mi pecho. Por más que la tela de la camisa separaba el calor de sus dedos, el movimiento ejercía un poder mayor de lo esperado. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella, maldición. Traté de enfocarme en lo que me decía_ Ver mi traslado a la universidad de Port Ángeles, la matrícula de los niños… Papá debe saber… Organizarnos en dónde viviremos._ volvió a incorporarse. Esos movimientos no le hacían nada bien a mi libido_ No podemos cargar todo eso sobre nuestros padres.

_ Bella, yo podré trabajar, como asistente…

_ No, Edward. Es muy dura la carrera de medicina. No puedes tener tanta responsabilidad sobre ti.

_ No empezaremos a discutir. Tú también estudias y asumes la responsabilidad. Nuestros hijos no pidieron venir al mundo por lo que de nosotros depende su seguridad. ¡Y al demonio! Si tenemos que sacrificar tiempo, lo haremos. Saldremos adelante. Los dos. Y si necesitamos ayuda, bueno…tendremos que aceptarla. Los niños se merecen tener un porvenir y la única manera es haciendo sacrificios y terminando una carrera; por nosotros y por ellos.

_ Creo que tienes razón.

_ La tengo, Bella.

Bajamos a comer. Esme se había esmerado. Ayudamos a preparar la mesa y cuando ya dudábamos de la hora en que llegarían los pequeños y mis hermanos, escuchamos las frenadas y risas.

_ Hola familia _ entró gritando Emmet cargando a Aly en sus brazos.

_ Mami, tío Em me regaló un oso. Es grande _ el mencionado oso venía siendo cargado por Rosalie.

_ Mammu, a mí me dio un equipo de béisbol. Dijo que me enseñaría a batear.

Vi como Bella se acercó a ellos y éstos corrieron a abrazarla. Todos veíamos la escena como en un cuadro. Todavía esa realidad costaba asimilarla.

_ Papi _ Aly se dio vuelta y tomó el oso de su tía Rosalie y me lo trajo apenas cargándolo_ _Mida_, papi. Mi oso le puse se llama Eddy…_pod_ ti. Tiene tu _colod_ de ojos_ me agaché y alcé a mi pequeña con todo, oso incluido.

_ ¡Oh, amor! También son los colores de tus ojos.

_ Sí. Yo tengo el mismo _colod_ de los tuyos, papi. Me dijo tía Alice.

_ Sí. Y yo el de tu pelo, papi _ dijo Anthony caminando hacia mí. Se acercó y me estiró del pantalón. Fue difícil con el oso y todo, pero alcé a Anthony. Tampoco perdería la oportunidad de alzar a mi hijo; por primera vez me lo pedía. En mi auxilio vino Jasper y le pidió a Aly su oso. Ella le dio y me abrazó fuerte junto con Anthony.

_ Eres un papá muy lindo. Más lindo que el papá de Sara _ Aly me dio un beso muy fuerte y mojado en la mejilla. Miré a mis hermanos; éstos me sonreían felices

_ Pasemos a la mesa _ mamá estaba feliz. Cuando caminábamos rumbo al comedor, escuchamos otro auto detenerse. Vimos como entraba papá muy contento. Él se quedó de una pieza cuando me vio con mis hijos en brazos; luego una tenue sonrisa iluminó su cara.

_ Hola familia.

_ Carlisle… ¿qué haces aquí?_ mamá camino hasta él para darle un beso de bienvenida.

_ Bueno, le pedí a un colega que me cubriese por hoy. No quería perderme la visita. Cuando llamaste y me contaste que estaban en la casa ya no pude quedarme.

_ Oh, amor…_ mamá abrazó fuerte a papá y caminaron así hasta llegar a mí.

_ Bueno…a ver si me recuerdo de sus nombres…_ miró a mi pequeña y dijo_ Tú debes ser Aly y tú… ¿Anthony? ¿Me equivoqué?_ los dos negaron con su cabeza.

_ ¿Saben quién es este señor?_ les pregunté.

_ Sí…el _doctod_ de abu _Chaldy_ _ Aly, como siempre, pronta en sus respuestas.

_ Ajá…pero también es su abuelo Carlisle _ los dos me miraron y sonrieron. Otro abuelo completando su currículum de familia. Compitiendo con sus amigos de Jacksonville.

_ Pasemos a comer_ caminamos hacia el comedor. No sabía, pero, de pronto, Alice sacó una cámara y empezó a sacarnos fotos. Todos reíamos. Mi mundo estaba volviendo a su lugar.

_ Papá, estuve hablando con Bella y decidimos casarnos. Sé que es muy pronto pero no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar. Las vacaciones se terminan y debemos volver a la universidad y los niños deberán entrar a la escuela. Hay un montón de detalles, como dice Bella. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que deberé buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo y…

_ Espera, hijo… Lo del trabajo de medio tiempo no creo que haga falta… Sólo te faltan dos años para terminar la carrera completa y puedo absorber eso. Quisiera ayudarlos…_ tomó la mano de mamá_ Tu madre y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarlos y me parece muy bien que quieras asumir tu responsabilidad. Eres un digno hijo mío.

_ Papá, no deseo ser una carga…

_ Nada de carga. Los ayudaremos. Y está resuelto. Pueden vivir aquí; hay mucho lugar. Después, cuando te recibas, puedes buscar casa. Te ayudaremos. Pero, por favor, no rechaces nuestra ayuda.

_ Yo…_ miré a Bella; con ella debía decidir. Por debajo de la mesa ella apretó mi rodilla y asintió con la cabeza_ Papá aceptamos con gusto…pero te prometemos pagarte cuando podamos.

_ El mejor pago será que terminen su carrera.

Los otros se habían mantenido callados, atentos a lo que ocurría.

_ Bueno, yo me ofrezco como canguro. Es decir, cuando necesiten ayuda, cuidaremos de ellos _ Emmet, fue el primero en hablar.

_ Todos ofrecemos nuestra ayuda _ dijo Jasper.

_ Y yo organizaré la boda _ aplaudió Alice_ Déjenme eso a mi cargo.

Emmet y yo giramos los ojos; conocíamos de sobra a nuestra hermana.

Pasamos una tarde deliciosa en familia. Los pequeños eran toda energía, y no se habían rendido. La siesta no la hicieron, por lo que cuando alrededor de la cinco de la tarde Bella declaró que debían volver junto a Charlie; que no debíamos abusar de Sue. Juntamos con un montón de protestas los objetos regados de ellos. Acomodamos a los niños en el auto y emprendimos el regreso a la casa de ella.

Me dije que dentro de poco ya no nos separaríamos. Estaríamos juntos.

Llegamos y Sue, dijo que cuando la necesitaran estaría dispuesta. Charlie estaba muy contento y cuando le dimos la buena noticia su sonrisa no se borró.

_ Ah, Bella. Estoy muy contento por ti y los niños se merecen un padre. Y también estoy contento porque soy egoísta; ahora no te irás y veré a mis nietos más a menudo.

Reímos y fuimos a bañar a los niños. Fue una experiencia "muyyy" mojada. Cuando terminamos de acomodarlos, ya estaban durmiendo profundamente.

Bajamos para ver el estado de la cocina. Sue demostró ser capaz en todo. Revisando la despensa Bella confirmó que se había quedado sin cereales y huevos. Además, la leche también ya escaseaba.

_ ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar? Todavía no cierran son apenas las ocho _ pregunté muy solícito. No quería que al día siguiente tuviese que salir. Ya sabía como eran mis hijos de inquietos y no podría llegar mañana; tenia que estar en el hospital.

_ Me parece bien. Además no despertarán; están rendidos_ Bella tomó su cartera, avisó a su padre y fuimos a la calle.

En el supermercado no había mucha gente. Sin darnos cuanta estábamos llenando el carrito con varias mercaderías que no nos habíamos percatado que necesitaríamos. Cuando escuché que alguien habló con Bella, me di vuelta y quedé de una pieza. Era el mismo chico nativo que había visto junto a ella ese sábado.

_ ¡Hola Bella! _ el chico en verdad era grande. Tenía mi misma estatura (conste que mido más de uno noventa) pero era más musculoso_ Hola Edward.

_ Hola _pasé mi mano como saludo. Éste la tomó y luego miró de nuevo a Bella_ ¿Nos conocemos?

_ Pues sí. Edward, él es Jacob, un amigo de muchos años.

_ ¡Ah! Tú eres Jacob _ no fue una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Éste era el chico por el que había peleado con Bella (aclaremos había peleado con este chico por celoso) _ Gusto en volver a conocerte… Y gracias por estar con mis hijos_ Los ojos del muchacho se estrecharon y miraron intrigados hacia ella. Vi como sonrió y me miró.

_ Bueno, Jack… Se puede decir que seguí tu consejo y hablé con él_ mi cabeza dio un giro. Este muchacho le había pedido que aclarase la situación. Bien por ti, me dije. Punto a tu favor_ Edward y yo nos casaremos. Te avisaré la fecha.

_ ¡Me alegro! Y los dejo. Saludos a mis sobrinitos. Raro que no estén saltando por aquí.

_ Quedaron agotados. Sus tíos les llevaron por todos lados y después jugaron_ sonreí. Me sentía orgulloso de ellos.

_ Ya me parecía… Bueno, te dejo. Saludos a Charlie.

_ Chao Jack

_ Bella, Edward.

Bella me miró y se paró de puntas de pie y me dio un beso muy dulce. La miré entre sorprendido y agradablemente complacido.

_ ¿Crees que tu padre me dejaría quedarme contigo?

_ Edward _ vi como su cara se sonrojó.

_ Bella, no pienses mal. Allí en tu dormitorio no podremos hacer nada. Tenemos dos chaperones… Sólo quiero dormir abrazado a ti.

_ Creo que no habrá problemas…

_ Bueno vayamos, temo que esos pequeños se despierten y metan en un problema a tu padre.

_ Si vamos…

Ya en la casa, acomodamos, las compras, su papá ya se había acostado.

Estaba nerviosa, Bella jugueteaba con algunos cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesada, despacio me acerque y la abrace desde atrás, apoye todo mi cuerpo sobre ella, sentí como un pequeño sobresalto.

_ Amor…¿estas nerviosa?_ Bella a cada momento me demostraba, lo tímida que era en los acercamientos físicos, temía preguntar si aparte de nuestra relación, había tenido otra, no quería imaginarla en brazos de otros, pero sentía como me hervía la sangre con sólo pensarlo. Será que verdaderamente mi temperamento era de ser celoso al extremo.

No me gustaba la idea de molestarla con semejantes demostraciones.

Pero por otro lado , ella era mía, y no era un pensamiento machista, no lo que sentía, era un sentimiento de amor , en grado extremo.

_ No,..nerviosa no estoy..

_ ¿Entonces me podrías dar un beso pequeñito?_ moría por besarla y muchas cosas más.

Como respuesta Bella se dio vuelta y se alzo en puntitas, sabía que si no bajaba la cabeza no podría besarme, pero un espíritu bromista me hizo, mirarla, desde esta posición ventajosa, su rostro se alzaba hacia mi en toda su belleza.

Agradecí a Dios, el haberme devuelto al amor de mi vida.

Lentamente mis labios se acercaron a los suyos, que me esperaban ansiosos, las manos de mi tesoro se alzaron y enredaron en mi pelo, haciendo descender mi cabeza, sin preámbulos, el beso no fue nada tierno, su boca hambrienta mordisqueo y deslizo su lengua por mis labios, como respuesta abrace su cuerpo al mío, estaba muy excitado, quería algo más, logre quitar de la billetera de mi hermano un paquetito, por si me volvía a meter en una situación, un poco incomoda, como la anterior o como está.

Metí mi manos bajo su remera y acaricie su torso. Pero ella me detuvo.

_ Te amo….._ dije pegando mi frente a la suya, podía aspirar su fragancia, la misma que me mareaba y me invitaba a miles de acciones, todas muy deliciosas.

_ Edward..debemos esperar, no quiero..que alguien nos interrumpa.._ tenía razón, quería que nuestra primera vez sea nuevamente, hermoso.

_ Si …_ me separé de ella_ Creo que me iré a casa, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano_ debía salir de allí, mi cuerpo no quería tranquilizarse, debía tomar aire._ Te llamaré mañana, y confirmare la hora para ir a ver lo de la Universidad y matricula de los Chicos.

_ Gracias.._ se acercó nuevamente a mi , apoyó su mano en mi pecho se puso de puntas de pie y beso mi barbilla_ nos vemos mañana.

Salí muy feliz….Había recuperado a mi amor.., había recuperado, mi vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola …agradezco…de todo corazón que hayan seguido esta historia, este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Me gustaría que como despedida al mismo me dejen un comentario para saber quienes lo habían seguido. Sé que a veces cuesta un poco los comentarios..pero es un pequeño deseo.

El lunes que viene termina, y luego en su remplazo sube la secuela de "Cómo una briza de verano", que se llama "Y los vientos son de Otoño"

Espero que me sigan con esa idea también…..

Gracias por Visitar mi mundo….en donde mi protagonista principal es Edward Cullen.

Besos….. Rochie Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Final ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

Bella POV

Me había llamado Alice, en varios minutos vendrían a buscarnos para ir a la casa de ellos.

Desde la última reunión en su casa, dos semanas habían transcurrido, dos semanas de idas y vueltas para solucionar, inscripciones de los niños a la escuela, de traslado de la universidad para vivir por aquí. Hablar con Sue, para que ayude a papá en las tareas de la casa, menos mal, que dentro de dos semanas se quitaba la escayola, además ya se le veía mejor.

La boda sería en un mes, Alice estaba metida en toda la organización, mi vestido se estaba confeccionando en Seattle, no pude evitar protestar, pero no fueron escuchados, mis pequeños serian los cortejos por ello si estaba muy emocionada.

Mamá había llamado, diciendo que se alegraba, que hubiese solucionado mi situación, también estaba feliz.

Pero algo en todo este tema, no me ayudaba a lograr alcanzar una felicidad plena, en estos días con Edward, la pasábamos de lo mas feliz, pero dudaba de que verdaderamente, quisiera tener una relación, profunda, me moví inquieta en la silla de la cocina en donde estaba sentada, cuando estos pensamientos me rondaban, generalmente trataba de ahuyentarlos, pero transcurriendo los días, esa semilla de la duda se hacia mas profunda. Escuche a mis peques reír en la sala con el abuelo, no podía objetar el amor con que Edward los atendía, pero allí estaba el cuestionamiento, el los amaba, ¿y si no me quisiera lo suficiente?, pues desde que habíamos vuelto, no había intentado nada mas que besos, si bueno sus besos eran muy fogosos, pero nada , más.

Sabia que la maternidad, me había agrandado un poco las caderas y que mis pechos, lucían un poco mas grandes, pero, no creía, ser tan repulsivo, en mi vientre no quedaba rastro del embarazo.

Esta inseguridad me estaba matando.

Escuche los golpes en la puerta y los inconfundibles gritos de Aly seguidos de Anthony.

_ Tía…Tía….viniste…

_ Hola…._ el grito de la Tía no era menos que el de los chicos._ ¿y tu mamá ..?

_ En la cocina.._ corearon los dos.

Sentí los pasos aproximándose

_ _ Hola Bella…..¿podemos irnos?..._ me sonrió y tenia a Aly en su brazo, esta, tanto como los otros tíos consentían a los dos de una manera terrible. _ Edward, dijo que saldría hoy más temprano.

_ Si..vamos_ Me encantaría ver a Edward…sus largas horas en el hospital, reducían nuestros encuentros, también por el horario de los niños, que iban a la cama muy temprano y Edward que debía regresar a su casa, y no quería manejar muy cansado. Y tampoco quería que lo haga, con un accidente ya bastaba.

Tomamos los bolsos y me despedid de papá y nos encaminamos al auto.

_ Bella me llamo la señora Macmullan_ cuando la miré intrigada, refunfuño _ Dios , ¿Por qué será que a mi si me interesa como me visto?...Bella la modista, me pidió ir mañana a ver el vestido…_ ya estábamos rumbo a la casa, cuando agregó_ por supuesto le dije que si iríamos…También el vestido de Aly , es bellísimo, he visto el diseño, por lo que ella ira con nosotros.

_¡Si…si mami…yo y mi vestido….!_ saltaba detrás nuestro.

_ Bahh…que tontas…bah que vestido….._ Anthony haciendo gala de ser un Cullen, refunfuñaba por lo que escuchaba, reímos las dos disimuladamente.

_ La capilla ya fue reservada, las flores encargadas, esta a punto, casi todo listo para la gran ocasión.

_ Gracias , Alice..eres muy buena conmigo.

_ Bella, te debo un montón, además me encanta estar con mis sobrinitos y que mi hermano esté feliz.

_ Yo también estoy feliz…._ dije con voz baja…

Alice me miró de reojo..y largo un prolongado suspiro.

_ Bueno..pero a veces, como ahora no lo parece_ miró por el espejo retrovisor y yo también seguí la mirada dando vuelta mi cuerpo, los niños jugaban con objetos dejados por su tía con ese propósito, entretenerlos durante el camino hasta la casa._ Bella ..¿quieres contarme , qué es lo que pasa? _ negué con la cabeza.

_ No es nada Alice..

_ Pamplinas….algo te pasa…lo veo en tus ojos_ mire de reojo a mis hijos…

_ Alice…¿crees que me veo bien…?_ por la mirada interrogante de mi amiga y futura cuñada decidí aclarar algo más_ es que después de tener a los bebés, se me agrandaron las caderas y mis pechos, bahh he cambiado …._ suspiré_ Alice , ¿crees que Edward me encuentre deseable?

_ Bella.. por supuesto que si…_ desvió la vista del camino_ ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

_ Es que ..Edward y yo…no..

_ Bella, me estas diciendo que desde que se han reconciliado..no han…?

_No…_ mi cara habrá cambiado de color_ Alice_ dije mirando a mis peques, susurrando más despacio_ con los niños alrededor y pues…él tampoco a querido llegar a más..siempre se detiene.._ mis manos jugaron por la traba de la puerta no podía mirarla._ no sé si el desea llegar a más…_ maldición…la escuche renegar por lo bajo.

_ Bueno , Bella la tía saldrá al rescate…veré que puedo hacer con el tiempo de ustedes…ya se me ocurrirá alguna cosa.

Ya estábamos entrando en el patio de la casa, Alice estacionó, bajo del auto y se apresuró a bajar a Anthony que estaba de su lado, mientras yo bajaba a Aly desde el mío, cuando estos tocaron el suelo, salieron corriendo hacia la casa, vi desde allí que el auto de Edward ya estaba en el garaje. Un estremecimiento de ansiedad y deseo me recorrieron.

Entramos a la casa, Aly corría por la sala perseguida de Emmet, gritando alborozada, Anthony estaba sentado frente a la televisión, jugando video juego con Jasper. En eso salía Esme de la cocina y sonrío mirando la escena.

_ Hola Bella….¿qué tal te ha ido hoy can Charlie y los niños?..._ sonrío_ me imagino que trabajoso..

_ No..como siempre.._ miré alrededor buscando a Edward.

Como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento Emmet dijo.

_ Edward..está arriba acaba de llegar…

_ Voy a subir a saludarlo_ miré a Alice, esta me hizo un guiño y se acercó a su hermano y Jasper.

Yo subí la escalera lentamente, todavía me rondaba en la cabeza lo que había hablado con Alice. Pensaba lo que dije, temía que Edward no me encontrase deseable.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio, esperando hallarlo allí pero no estaba, entre despacio y vi que su chaqueta del hospital estaba en la cama, sus zapatos al lado de la puerta del baño, y ahora pude escuchar la ducha, la puerta no estaba cerrada, camine un poco temblorosa hacia ese lugar, con un poco de timidez, me recosté en el marco de la puerta, detrás de la mampara , se podía apreciar la silueta de su cuerpo, me consideré una fisgona, pero así como yo cambié, parecía que lo mismo había ocurrido con él. En donde antes estaba el cuerpo de un adolescente, ahora se vislumbraba la madurez de un cuerpo adulto, macizo, no pude evitar fantasear en sus manos, recorriendo ahora cada tramo de esa piel al enjabonarse, pasar sus dedos por el pelo, distribuyendo el jabón, pero mas osadamente me veía a mi misma haciéndolo.

Tan ensimismada me había quedado en mi ensoñación, que cuando el salió de la ducha mis ojos se quedaron clavados en él, no solo yo quedé sorprendida, su cara fue de sorpresa a una mueca picara.

_ Amor…errr..¿qué haces allí?_ tomó la toalla y se secó el pecho, su cabeza, no hizo nada para cubrir su desnudez, en esa forma armoniosa de hacerlo todo, se adelantó hacia mi . No pude evitar recorrer todo lo que la naturaleza había puesto en ese cuerpo, la pura perfección, desde ese torso, con músculos, no exagerado pero si marcado, vello cobrizo suave, extendiéndose como abanico por el pecho, un ombligo perfecto, para pasar la lengua en espiral, trazando desde ese punto hacia abajo un sendero que conducía al lugar en donde mis manos deseaban perderse. Sus muslos , de piernas largas y fibrosas.

_ Vine a saludarte…y como la puerta estaba abierta no pude …._ no terminé de hablar porque su boca descendió dándome un beso húmedo, su lengua saboreó mi labio inferior dándole una suave y deliciosa lamida, su mano se metió debajo de mi remera, abarcando mi espalda y presionando mis caderas a su pelvis, percibiendo de esa forma su deseo.

_ Mi amor…_ sus manos se movieron hacia el frente subiendo hasta mis pechos, abarcándolos con sus manos, pellizcando en el proceso mis aureolas_ te deseo…Bella…ya no aguanto…_ me encontré presionada contra la puerta del baño_ sácatelo….todo…_ sus manos hicieron volar mi remera, desprendieron mi corpiño, y siguió el mismo camino que la otra prenda. Su boca seguía torturándome, pero de repente quise tapar mis pechos con las manos_ ¿qué haces mi amor?._ retiró mis manos y suavemente beso cada pecho, con infinita ternura_ estas hermosa….no sabes como quise admirar y acariciarlos…

_ Pero..es que parecía…._ no pude evitar agregar

_Shssssss…._ dijo_ después…. ahora disfrutemos_ cayó de rodillas frente a mí, sus manos tomaron el botón de mi Jeans y los desprendió, bajando rápidamente de mis caderas y sacándolas fuera de mis piernas._ te amo…._ mis bragas siguieron el mismo camino, y el recorrido que habían seguido mis pantalones, ahora los hacia la lengua de él. Dios era una delicia y tortura. Sentir como en forma serpenteante su boca recorría mis mulos hasta llegar a la parte interna, poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas, separó mas mis piernas, y su boca me llevó a delirar, me sostuve de su cabeza, y mientras su lengua jugueteaba traviesamente dentro mío, una ola de placer me recorría, cuando sentí que no podía alcanzar otro punto mas del cielo, se levantó y me abrazó, besándome nuevamente, mi esencia lo sentía en él, mezclado con su sabor.

Me dio vuelta poniendo mis manos en el lavado, corriendo mi pelo a un costado y una centena de besos cayó en mi espalda y toda mi columna , su boca volvió a mi nuca, mi cuello, su mano tomó nuevamente mis pechos para acariciarlos, lo sentí presionarse detrás de mí, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su pene duro y caliente descansando en mis nalgas, me recorrió escalofríos de placer, su mano fue al botiquín , mire cuando tomo un preservativo , escuche que se lo colocaba, nuevamente su boca recorría mi espalda, e inclinándome al mismo, tiempo.

_ Te amo…mi Bella_ al ir diciéndomelo, lo sentí entrar, deslizándose suavemente, mi cuerpo lo recibió amoldándose a él, la incomodidad fue sustituida rápidamente por el placer, cada movimiento suyo , cada vaivén, me estaban llevando al delirio, mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, un jadeo salía desde mi pecho, las manos de Edward, se anclaron a mis caderas, impartiendo un ritmo, que me hicieron colapsar, con un fuerte gemido. Él al sentirme llegar continuo con un ritmo mas acelerado, igualando el gemido del placer al derramarse dentro mío._ Dios…esto es la gloria mi vida…_ muy lentamente se retiró, y me dio vuelta abrazándome _ Bueno…amor no quise que nuestra primera vez después de mucho tiempo hubiese sido así…..planeaba velas , un lugar mas romántico..pero el tenerte aquí..venció mi resolución._ miró alrededor y tomó un toallón para envolverme y con otro enrollo su cadera_ por si llegan a venir los niños._ explico con ternura_ los amo…Bella..como te amo a ti..pero con ellos no hemos tenido tiempo de nada…y además no quería ser nuevamente irresponsable.

_ Oh..mi amor…_ tuve vergüenza de lo que había pensado, él solo buscaba la ocasión especial y protegerme. Mi mano se alzó y acarició su rostro, las ojeras de cansancio estaban allí, estaba trabajando muy duro, pero eso no le dejaba las ganas de estar con nosotros _ te amo mi corazón…..

_ Mi querida Bella yo te amo…mucho..y daría todo por darles felicidad infinita.. Mi vida la consagrare a ti y los niños..para siempre.

Después de eso, las semanas volaron, mas rápidamente, Alice, con picardía buscaba la manera de darnos un poco de tiempo, pero con el paso de este, llegaron los inicios de clases.

Como buenos padres acompañamos a nuestros hijos a su primer día, algunos ex compañeros del instituto, nos miraron sorprendidos, otros felices de saber que habíamos reiniciado en donde lo dejamos tiempo atrás.

Charlie dejo de usar sus muletas se reintegró a la policía, su trabajo lo volvió a absorber, pero Sue no dejó de ir a ayudarlo, eso me tranquilizó.

También iniciamos nosotros las clases en la universidad, Edward me llevaba y buscaba, juntos nos metimos a estudiar con mucho empeño.

El día de la boda llegó, se presentó soleado, la familia alborotada recorría la casa, preparándose, los tíos encargados de los niños, las tías ayudando a vestir.

El momento de los votos fue el más emocionante de mi vida, cada palabra pronunciada fue como un broche de diamante a toda mi vida.

Amaba inmensamente a ese hombre, amaba todo lo que él me ofrecía, amaba a mis hijos.

Ahora el único momento en que preguntaba a Edward ¿Cómo estas mi amor?, era cuando nos encontrábamos después de un arduo día. ¿Cómo estas mi amor? Recibía como respuesta…

En tus brazos en donde vive mi corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Queridas este es el final de este pequeño Fic….

Espero que les haya gustado…con todo cariño..lo que he plasmado en esta historia fue dedicado a las fanáticas de la saga especialmente de mi querido Edward Cullen.

Puede ser que a algunas no les guste como lo concluí..pero lo vi así…

Y les cuento que el próximo Lunes empieza el Fics " Y los vientos son de Otoño"

Besos de Rochie Cullen


End file.
